


Devotion

by Chaos1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins Battle of New York (Marvel), Anal Sex, Angst, Body Horror, Captivity, Concubine, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Tony Stark, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Torture, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos1/pseuds/Chaos1
Summary: Loki wins the Battle of New York and takes Tony as his concubine. Strangely enough, Tony doesn't object; on the contrary, he doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Tony Stark, Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Thanos
Comments: 55
Kudos: 150





	1. And Just Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony says yes ♥

Tony hadn’t really accounted on the fact that he could or would lose, the battle of New York. He was Iron Man, after all, and losing was not something he was accustomed to. After having many years to reflect on the subject, he’d come to the conclusion that he’d probably just been very lucky in the past. He was flesh and blood in the end, and he had every chance of being killed.

Nick Fury’s only golden hope at defeating any external threats had failed miserably; all of the members within the Avengers team was just too destructive, too chaotic to tame and they came apart by themselves. They didn’t work well cohesively, and Loki had used that to his advantage, picking apart at the strings that Fury had so desperately tried to knot together.

When the team lost, Loki demanded Tony become his concubine. Tony, for his part, knew he should have been disgusted or perhaps been mortified by this fact, but in reality, Tony was relieved. He wasn’t particularity fond of Earth’s inhabitants in general, not since they tried to use him on every occasion for their benefit. The only reason why he went into the superhero business anyways was simply so he could blow things up and enjoy a bit of destruction here and there. Accepting Loki’s offer also at least guaranteed his safety. He didn’t want to die, even if it meant being a war prize. It didn’t help that ever since he got a chance to gaze into the Norse god’s emerald green eyes, he’d been restless, yearning for Loki’s company.

In a strange way, Tony was almost flattered Loki wanted him alive instead of as a corpse. Loki had demanded he be his, after all, while the god dismissed the rest of the Avengers as mere prisoners. The special attention was probably what made Tony agree to join Loki’s army, much to the god’s surprise.

“You will switch your allegiance so easily?” Loki questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, why not? I love sex. Plus, I won’t mind fucking you,” Tony spoke matter of factly, earning him a very amused smile from the god. God, that look on Loki’s face tickled something in him that he hadn’t felt for anyone. It was pure lust he’d felt in the beginning when they’d first met, sure, but it was something a bit more than that now. It was now a hunger he yearned to quench, and that desire clawed at his insides, struggling to get out. He wanted Loki; his body to crush onto his, to be filled by a god who had aeons of experience to show him in the bedroom.

“Are you this way all the time?”

“What way?” Tony found himself teasing, wondering if the god could hear his dirty thoughts. The god chuckled in response, a nice sound to hear - Tony wanted to hear it again.

That same day Tony said ‘yes’, Loki led Tony into the mortal’s own bedroom within Stark Tower and they fucked with considerable vigor. Tony quickly found that although Loki wanted to show his dominance as the victor by riding him, Tony got the sense the god was doing this only to prove a point. Later, Tony found that Loki just wanted everything he should have been entitled with had he been the rightful King of Asgard; a realm, an army, and a concubine to warm his bed and quench his sexual appetites. After a few fucks, Tony did get a chance to return these pleasures by thrusting himself into Loki as well and succeeding in pulling out a much-desired moan of ecstasy.

When they finally untangled themselves, with the sunrise creeping upwards to greet them, Tony realized he was grinning like an idiot in love. He hadn’t felt this much satisfaction in months. The fact that he was now a possession and not a free man didn’t really concern him as much as it should have, because in a way he’d always wanted to belong rather than to be free. Having been the prodigy of the Stark family had had its perks, but with it carried an endless sense of isolation. No one wanted to come near him especially after his parents were killed as if he’d been cursed with misfortune. When he’d reached manhood, he’d been betrayed quite often, starting with Obadiah, who he had formerly considered him a father and later with Pepper, who turned out to not love him the way he had loved her. Well, maybe that had been an unintentional betrayal, but one he had a hard time letting go nonetheless. Perhaps Rhodey was the only one left in his inner circle that he could truly trust. He did wonder if his long-time friend had gotten away or hidden safely from harm, but that thought was weak in comparison to the passionate breathes he took after their latest fuck.

“Why have you chosen not to fight me anymore?” Loki had whispered into Tony’s ear as the god wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest, now slick with sweat. “I had thought your kind coveted freedom… I thought you were fighting me to earn the respect of your people. Instead, you give yourself to me so willingly.”

“Freedom is overrated,” Tony responded, taking a chance to lick Loki’s cheek to taste the god’s sweat on his tongue. A small chuckle left Loki as they kissed, the god’s tongue exploring him, tasting him as well and claiming Tony as his own. A hand reached down to wrap possessively around Tony’s cock, and the man gave out a sharp breath. Loki’s skilled hand endeavoured to fondle him and Tony squirmed, at the mercy of his new master. Even though they were both well spent, Tony could feel his arousal come back to him again.

_Well, if my Master commands it, then I should acquiesce to his request,_ Tony thought as he leaned into Loki’s touch, every finger wrapping itself around his cock was hot as if it were burning him, and he wanted more. He got his wish as Loki started to pump him back and forth, increasing in speed. When Tony cried out Loki’s name and came again, with a little help from Loki’s magic to decrease the amount of time they had to wait for his orgasm to come around again, he was devoted only to Loki.

X

As if time was on his tail, Loki raced to take over the rest of humanity. Tony helped him every way he can, which turned out to be in a lot of different areas. He was Loki’s concubine, known and feared by many to be untouchable.

The first months were trying, but change was always tough. Although Loki took away the normalcy that much of humanity was used to, considering ‘Earth’ (or rather ‘New Asgard’) was now being ruled by an alien king, Loki did allow quite a few things to continue to thrive. Tony was secretly pleased that Loki took his advice on many things, like keeping Burger King intact and still in business (cause a good cheeseburger was definitely essential in world domination).

The sex was divine; there was really no other way to put it. Tony had guessed right when he thought Loki was exceptional in bed, and he was not disappointed. Loki’s appetites were relentless; they were fucking every day, at least twice at a minimum and limitless if they had enough time and energy. Normal limitations like refractory periods were of little consequence, with Loki conveniently using magic on many occasions to overcome these obstacles. The sound of clothes ripping and tearing could be heard frequently behind Loki’s private chambers, which Tony found amusing considering Loki could easily magic them away and chose not to do so.

Stark Tower was now Loki and Tony’s new home, with Jarvis as their invisible butler. Tony changed Jarvis’s settings to make him devoted to Loki’s cause, giving Loki all his access codes. The god decided to award him by fucking Tony in his workshop, with Tony easily spreading his legs for his master. If he was going to be called a whore, after all, which he was, he might as well act the part. He was quite shameless really. Afterwards, they spent a good deal messing around with Tony’s equipment. Two naked men picked at each other’s brains on many matters that no simple-minded person would be able to follow, another trait that Tony adored. On occasion, while Loki admired the display of Iron Man suits, Tony relished his master’s new body. Loki was a lean yet muscular figure on where it counted, blessed in every way in his beauty, including his curved buttocks and especially his cock, which Tony worshipped on a daily basis with his own body.

When Loki was finally able to broadcast to the whole world who their new ruler of Earth would be, the festivities that followed lasted for two weeks. As customary for war prizes, Tony did need to prove his allegiance, as Loki had put it.

Thus, Tony was stripped of his clothing and brought out to the chilling winter air and thus paraded around the streets of New Jotunheim (formerly known as ‘New York’) wearing only a golden collar as an accessory as the god pulled (but gently, Tony noticed) at the chain that connected with the collar. Tony would have preferred lesser means of showing himself off as Loki’s property, but he followed Loki’s instructions nonetheless. Behind them, a legion of the Chitauri soldiers shadowed their footsteps. While it was abysmally cold, as formerly known New York winters were famous for, Tony stood as proudly as he could, head held high. He didn’t feel shame or humiliation or any of the usual emotions one in his position would have felt, instead carrying himself as one would if he had won a prize. When he was asked to kneel beside Loki in front of a whole crowd of humans, he did so with a charming smile on his face. After the required ceremony was done, Tony was absolutely freezing, but that was remedied soon by one touch of Loki’s hand.

Loki, in turn, treated him very well. He was Loki’s concubine but also his confidante, and anyone who dared to go near him with ill intentions was punished. In privacy, Tony would listen intently as Loki shared his conquests, although in truth Tony wasn’t quite as interested in hearing the violence that followed in getting Loki to the position he was in. He listened for Loki’s victories more, taking heart in the fact that every time Loki’s army won, his masters was one step closer to staying with him longer.

The only downside of being Loki’s possession, Tony found, was that he needed to be protected constantly. He did tell Loki, on numerous occasions, that he was very well prepared. He was Iron Man, and his toys were quite at his disposal. But Loki commanded him to stay put, out of precaution. Thus it meant Tony was confined within the walls of Stark Tower, or what was newly named ‘Laufeyson Tower’. He would have protested if he didn’t consider this request quite heartwarming.

Numerous ‘business trips’, as Tony put it, took Loki away from him, much to his annoyance, but Loki didn’t leave him without a few tasks to complete, one of which included creating a protective ‘force field’ around the New Asgard to stave off any intruders in the future. He made it in three days, having been so bored that he decided sleep was for the weak. And besides, he knew, more than ever, Loki needed it. Although they had won over most of the countries within the first half of the week, Europe had proved to be strong. But not strong enough to overpower them yet.

When the force field finally came together; a beautiful piece of technology Tony was proud to call his own, he’d called Loki back with his collar (one he also created as a communication device, although to most eyes they would assume it was merely a device to show Tony was Loki’s property), a deed he rarely did if it wasn’t important. The god was there within a seconds, furrowing his eyebrows, especially upon laying eyes on the invention.

“This will protect the city?” Loki questioned, looking at the small triangle-shaped device that looked so akin to that of Tony’s arc reactor in his chest. Tony nodded, smiling, enjoying the little twinkle in the god’s eyes. He could tell from the way Loki’s lips curved upwards that he’d done a good job, but there was more to show and he stepped forward to do just that, taking the small device in his palm. He tapped the middle of the glowing blue light and a beam of light particles spread out from the force field igniter like a match catching on fire.

“It’s made to cut off any device that’s not sanctioned by us. All technology with energy signals that are foreign will burn out. Guns won’t work either; they’ll bounce off of anyone within the force field before the perpetrator even thinks about pulling the trigger. Nothing can penetrate the force field,” Tony explained. _Nothing can penetrate us, our home, our safety, you, you, you._

It was a triumphant day, that was for sure. What little was left of Europe fell upon once Tony’s force field igniters were activated all around the world. Having lost all their means for carrying out a war, the Europeans and the rest of Asia also surrendered. Tony relished the victory. And truth be told, he didn’t want any more bloodshed - he guessed Loki was of the same sentiment. Perhaps he was wrong, but his god - in spite of his namesake as being considered a ‘mischief’ god - just wanted to belong as well and didn’t much care for war. Like him, Loki wanted, no _craved_ , a piece of what was his to claim. He wanted to be a part of something, and that something, Tony guessed, was to be the king of New Asgard. He was more than willing to assist in that endeavour, especially if it ended with less bloodshed and more days where he could get Loki to fuck him senseless.

On days when Loki had to attend to business again, Tony walked towards the deeper basement of Stark Tower to pay a visit to the prisoners Loki had collected in his initial triumph at the Battle of New York. It was a special prison Tony had crafted with care. It held the former Avengers in their cryopods, all of whom were locked away. The only ones who knew its access codes were Tony and Loki, and he wasn’t about to open these pods anytime soon.

It had been one of his suggestions to put all of the Avengers into an eternal sleep, especially considering how some of the individuals like Bruce Banner could not be easily killed. Tony had, after all, worked with them. It seemed a shame to waste good potential. Even if it was for a short period of time, he didn’t want their blood on his hands; oddly, nagged on his conscious. When he suggested it to Loki, it had been a little spontaneous, admittedly, but he blurted it out anyway without much thought or malice, merely wanting to be helpful. Unfortunately for him, Loki hadn’t taken to the suggestion positively at first.

“You seek to keep them alive?” Loki spoke, and Tony saw Loki flinch, recognizing a look of hurt in the god’s eyes.

“Don’t misunderstand me. I’m not switching side or turning against you; far from that. I’m just being practical; you won’t be able to keep Bruce Banner or Steve Rogers under your control for long. At some point, they’ll hit their heads and turn on you the same way Clint did. Plus, they’re hard to kill. Cryosleep solves that. And when you need them, that’s when you can choose to use their... _expertise..._ with your little stick of destiny. They’ll prove useful then, and by that time, I’ll have devised something to contain that magic of yours so they’ll serve you forever. What do you say, Lokes?”

Loki looked at him with narrowed eyes, studying Tony with a frown, but eventually Tony could now see the suspicion ebbing away and replaced with a thoughtful look. Tony closed any distance between them then, nuzzling his face between the crevice of Loki’s neck, taking in the god’s smell, teasing the god. Loki relented after a day of thought, in the end.

On lonely days, Tony would come and ‘speak’ to them. He did miss Rhodey’s company, one he asked Loki to look for. To his disappointment, there was no sign of his friend, and Tony... _well,_ he did like to talk, even if the person in question did not - or rather, _could not_ \- respond back. He spoke to the pods as if the team were still there with him and while he didn’t know them all too well, he did miss them in his own little way. Bruce, especially. On occasion, he was almost tempted to open the pod, but Tony was too smart for that. The good doctor’s morals, he knew, were way too veered towards the side of the angels, and the man would not tolerate Tony’s excuses for betraying them. Because, in the end, Tony _did_ betray them. By switching sides and becoming a part of Loki’s team, he was now a threat to anything SHIELD stood for. Good thing that very institution was now in tatters and Director Fury was rumoured to have succumbed to the fatal injuries sustained from the Battle of Sokovia. For the one-eyed Director, Tony was relatively less inclined to feeling emotional, although he did hope the remaining agents in SHIELD’s service had decided rebellion was futile and joined their cause instead. It would be easier for them if they did- Loki would treat them well if they served him, at least that was what the god had said when Tony asked what would happen to those who defied him.

Tony was no fool though; he knew Loki lied. He was, after all, well known for it. And yet, he still went to bed with him. He didn’t feel as much remorse as he should have; on the contrary, Tony felt a deep sense of loyalty for Loki. If anything, the god was fighting to guarantee a safe place for them, so that he can roam free and serve Loki as intended. This world Loki was creating and fashioning in his image wasn’t just Loki’s; Tony was a part of it. He had helped secure it for Loki, and he wasn’t about to let the blood of innocents ultimately sway him towards guilt. Unlike the Avengers in their cryopods, Tony’s sympathies didn’t reach so far as to the common people. And he intended to keep it that way.

X

New Asgard, ruled by its new king, struggled at first to find its bearings, but eventually, a hierarchy was established, with King Loki Laufeyson on top. Beside him, Tony was always there. Everyone knew that Tony was no ordinary whore in Loki’s presence, as they had once assumed. Tony had his own place in court, and anyone who was anyone knew he was not to be trifled with.

Old Earth and any details entailing the wars that occurred in securing Loki’s position as king on the planet was erased. But to those who experienced it first hand, they remembered and they hid or tried to fight the army that Loki had collected. The captured tried to pass it on to those who did not lose hope that one they would claim back their freedom, while they held their heads down and served their new king.

Eventually after a time, Tony was able to leave Laufeyson Tower. And when he did, Loki took him to Asgard. It was an experience he never forgot. He particularly could still recall watching the way Loki smiled up at the old King of Asgard with a look of utter triumph. The Asgardian court had hushed as soon as they stepped foot into the large expansive hallway that glittered with pure gold. Loki hadn’t bothered to even bow in the presence the King, who sat on his golden throne with a look that Tony considered to be murderous. But as it were, they had leverage; their darling son was trapped. If they were to be harmed, something untoward will most definitely befall on Thor Odinson.

It was on that day that Tony also found out about Loki’s mysterious benefactor.

“Where is my son? What have you done with him?” Odin demanded, his voice deep and commanding. Tony could feel all eyes boring into them as they stood in the middle, he dressed in gold and red, attire that matched the designs of the Asgardians garments, and Loki dressed like the king he was, his horned helmet glinting in unison with its golden surroundings. Tony caught the eye of a woman who had been looking at him with particular interest. She was standing next to Odin, dressed in fine clothes of a royal, and guessed this must be Loki’s mother. He expected hatred, or anger in those orbs, but instead was met with inquisitive eyes gearing almost towards curiosity. _Wasn’t she worried for her own son?_ Tony wondered, but the conversation between Odin and Loki took him back to the present.

“You need not worry, _Father_. Your precious son is safe.”

“I will not tolerate your treachery. Did I not raise you like my own? Cared for you? An infant left to die. If it weren’t for me, you would be a corpse. And yet you repay my kindness with disrespect. I will get my son back. My army will crush yours and you and your whore will _die_.”

” _Oh,_ Odin… Who is behaving disrespectfully now? I pity you… You need not fret; I’m taking good care of him. I assure you, he is not in pain. And don’t forget, you may be keen on waging war with me, but my true Lord will not take kindly to hearing you destroy what is his,” Loki warned.

_A Lord?_ Tony thought, glancing towards Loki now with considerable interest. Loki hadn’t mentioned anything about a Lord. Who was this Lord? And why hadn’t Loki shared these details with him before?

At the word ‘Lord’, Odin’s expression stiffened. The air of authority changed and became tense. Tony looked around and found that every person was now staring at him with fear in their eyes. He glanced upwards and found Odin also wore it as well. This Lord that Loki was referring, whoever he was, had immense power; enough to strike fear even in the heart of a god. Tony couldn’t help but feel a prickle of fear himself at the thought, the only thing easing his anxiety was the fact that he and Loki were under the mysterious Lord’s protection.

“With that said, I want us to all be civil. I am here to share a good time with you, and possibly negotiate a few deals. If you’re lucky, I might even consider a visitation for you and Mother to come see Thor. So let us reconcile our differences, mmm? I do think that is the least you can do for having lied to me my whole life.”

Tony can see the disgust and reluctance on Odin’s face, but he gave one slow nod and that was that. The feasts were awkward, but Tony enjoyed the food and new tastes that came with it. Loki showed him around Asgard and the many realms around it, exploring each one together. Tony marvelled at the amazing discoveries he found in all of them, whether it be differences in magic versus science, philosophy, the arts, culture and other topics that differed from his home.

During their short stay on Asgard, he also couldn’t shake off the extra attention he got from Loki’s mother, Frigga, which he found to be a little unsettling at times. He could sense Frigga was looking for something in him that even he was not aware of, as if she knew something he didn’t. When Loki brought them back to New Jotunheim, _god he’d missed it,_ Tony was relieved.

It was years later that Tony would come to realize the reason why he had gotten much attention from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's going on in this brain of mine, but I just wanted to see a happy (?) 'Loki wins' fic where Tony isn't taken prisoner against his will (not liking Loki's attention, etc). 
> 
> Of course, problems will ensue and it won't be pretty. I say this with an early warning, cause the next chapter is definitely going to include a bit of rape/non-con and hurt/comfort. So if you're not up for it, please don't read any further than this chapter.
> 
> This fic can be taken as an evil!Tony fic, if you'd like, although I consider this more of an apathetic Tony who prefers Loki's company.
> 
> * I'm delighted either way that you've chosen to read my strange little fic.  
> * If you comment, I'd love you for just taking the time to share your thoughts with me.
> 
> Meanwhile, for those of you who've been waiting for me to continue my other story, BOUND, know that I am working on this as well and hoping to release a new chapter soon. I haven't abandoned it (it's just taking me a lot longer than I thought), so your patience is much appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading !


	2. He Was Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes with a price ♕

Loki hadn’t expected Tony to agree with him on becoming his concubine. If anything, he had been expecting a fair amount of resistance, at which point he would have considered giving Tony a choice between death or be put under the spell of the stone in his scepter so that the genius would serve his cause (although an unwilling lover was not what he would have wanted, so Tony would have been included in his team of engineers). He wouldn’t have hesitated both ways; although if Tony had chosen to die, Loki would have been quite disappointed. As it were, the mortal surprised him with an answer he hadn’t been prepared to hear at all.

A simple yes.

Oh, how utterly easy it had been. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the very memory of it. The infamous Tony Stark had accepted him, Loki Laufeyson, as his king; a god who had, only moments ago, razed this man’s very city to the ground and thus won the first great battle (and one he won without being in his brother’s shadow, no less). He was beyond surprised. Loki had come to understand humans as silly little creatures in the short time he had spent observing Earth’s many cultures and people; a lot of them strove for power, with the belief that freedom was a precious right that every single soul was entitled to. So to have Tony give himself to Loki’s cause the way he did was definitely a pleasant surprise.

The first time they’d met, up in Stark Tower, Loki had felt an immediate connection between them. He wasn’t blind; as soon as the armor peeled off of the Iron Man, Loki saw the man that hid behind it. The mortal was a handsome man and Loki could tell the infamous Tony Stark was well-aware of this as he walked down the step, each one taking him one step closer to Loki.

The moment their eyes had met, Loki found those hazel eyes piercing straight through him, the man’s unusually long eyelashes pronounced and adding to the man’s beauty. Tony had given him a slow once-over with those orbs, which Loki could see were filled with intelligence and charm that most humans did not have the luck to possess. When a somewhat mischievous smile crossed over Tony’s luscious lips, Loki couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man by then, wanting to _taste_ that mischief from those curved lips with a deep kiss. Every word that poured out of the man was a threat, and yet hidden within it, Loki could hear almost a rhythm, a melodious beat, in the way Tony played with those words. The closer he got, the more intricate the banter of words became, until Loki realized this was foreplay and if Tony had any interest in him, it might have been well close to looking like a courtship under normal pretenses.

As soon as the mortal agreed to be his, Loki had taken full advantage of the occasion, tasting his spoils of war. And Tony had gladly given himself up to him. Even then, Loki had not been able to completely believe he had gotten what he desired so easily. He always had to fight for what he wanted; his childhood was riddled with moments that showed just how much he had to work for it in order to get to where he was. To finally be able to receive a gift such as Tony Stark was a thought that was hard to discern until the very last moments, when he was finally sinking himself deep into Tony.

There was no words to express just how much he enjoyed fucking Tony. The first time he did, he was hungry, filled with lust and desperate for companionship. Loki was used to being alone, especially after his fall from grace, but he hadn’t been quite aware of it until he was in bed with Tony, thrusting all of himself into the mortal, clinging to him as he inched further inside to the point where he had filled his cock full to the brim.

_How am I so lucky to now be in possession of a man who could destroy anything if I chose it so?_ Loki mused wholeheartedly, the area in his chest warming over at the thought of his concubine. That very mind that was Tony Stark was a ticking bomb all on its own; a rare commodity, a _dangerous weapon_. But Loki didn’t mind the risk at all- he’d rather be close to the fire and get burnt then far from the fiery warmth that Tony seemed to ignite in him.

Tony Stark, as it turned out, proved to be indispensable. Both in bed and at court. Almost all of his decisions were somewhat influenced by the genius’s suggestions and comments. Loki found that when he was feeling any doubt, Tony would always find some way to remedy the situation and turn it into an opportunity for him.

_My clever concubine, always coming to my rescue…_ Loki thought with pride. 

Being brought up to eventually reign a realm was one thing, but actually being in charge of it was another. While Loki enjoyed winning many of the battles after his first victory at old New York, he realized he much rather enjoyed his time being in bed with his new concubine than being in combat. It was a strange predicament he was in, considering how he had yearned for the throne for so long. Now that he pretty much had it, the throne felt cold without Tony to warm it for him first. All Loki wanted was ‘peace’… or as close to it as possible.

And Loki got it; of course he did. He never doubted Tony’s skills for a second when he asked his clever concubine to create a weapon (a defense more like) that would ultimately shun his enemies of their power completely to the point of surrender. His reign was accepted as true when the first whir of the machine came to life, its very existence ensuring Loki of his hold on Midgard completely.

For appearances sake, Loki took Tony around with him to show off to his new court, and to anyone of measurable importance, to make sure everyone understood that the mortal was his concubine.

The next day after Midgard was renamed ‘New Asgard’, Loki appeared with Tony closely by his side. He was proud to parade his mortal around (it was such a waste not to and the god was ever so amused to see some of the onlookers’ jealous faces when they beheld Tony) during the festivities. Dressed in a low V-line cut black top, with cascading set of thinly veiled robes, Tony looked ravishing in them. Beneath the silk threads woven in colors of gold and red, one could see a dark set of pants that clung to Tony’s ass, so much so that Loki could see every delicious movement the man made and how this seemed to almost tighten the fit on his bottom even more; Loki couldn’t help but stare frequently at them in appreciation. Around his neck, Tony had created his own special collar to wear as a symbol. Loki could almost hear Tony’s frequent mantra in his mind, ‘I’m yours, you own me, I’m your property and you’re my master…’ ringing in a loop when he sees the collar settled comfortably around the man’s neck. To add dramatic effect, Tony’s face was painted so the area around his eyes were darkened and thus accentuated every part of his face that would have made anyone crazy for him. For Loki, it took every fiber in his being not to cancel the feast.

By the time the feast was done, Loki was pulling Tony into his room and tossing the man on top of the satin sheets, Tony’s hysterical laughter echoing like music in his ears. And it was such a pleasant noise, just as lovely as the sounds Loki pulled out of Tony when he fucked the man.

He knew Tony was as much a prankster as he was, but Loki had underestimated the extent to which Tony would go to tease him. It was really Tony’s fault; Loki was literally forced to endure it all with as much poise he could muster. One could almost call what happened during the feast a ‘torture’ if he hadn’t enjoyed it so much.

The method was quite the ordeal; Tony had shamelessly climbed on top of Loki’s lap while the god sat on his new throne, first spreading his legs apart and thus wrapping them over Loki’s hips, barring any chance of escape. Peering into Loki’s bemused expression with a sly grin, eyes gleaming, Tony continued by rubbing his bulge into Loki’s, purring filthy promises into the god’s ear.

It did establish quite the scene for the court as most of them watched with an array of emotions. Loki would have been amused, had the friction rubbing incessantly on his own erect cock been a constant reminder that he would have to get through the entire event hard and yearning.

By the time Loki had teleported them back to their private chambers, Loki was ripping at every piece of fabric on Tony like his life depended on it, the ache in his cock begging for release. Tony gave himself up freely, laughing until it shifted to screams of pleasure as Loki reacquainted once more with Tony’s hot and needy body, nails scraping over his back and drawing much pain and blood.

These wholesome moments lasted for close to five more years. And it would have lasted longer, had Loki not heard back from his benefactor. Of course, without his Lord he would not have been able to even initiate an attack against humanity. He owed the god everything, and he was in a position to be grateful for eternity to be given such a chance. When he hadn’t heard back from him, Loki had breathed in a sigh of relief. 

Perhaps he had been naive to think that this happiness would last this long. But Loki had almost started to believe that he would ever come visit him, when he was a Lord of so many other realms. As it were, the Lord had called on him after five years of establishing a new leadership and reign over ‘New Asgard’. This visit, Loki knew, was going to determine a great deal of his fate, and that meant he would need to do everything in his power to please him… _Lord Thanos of A’Lars, the Great Titan and Ruler of the Universe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, the next chapter will include a bit of non-con/rape, and you can probably guess why. So for now, hope you enjoyed the story from Loki's POV.


	3. I Am His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first move ♙

**5 years after the invasion of _Old New York_**

The sound of a portal opening and then promptly closing reached Tony’s ears and he looked up to find Loki standing near the bedside with a frown on his lips. His shoulders and body sagged as if it were weighed down by an invisible heaviness that Tony couldn’t see, but he knew immediately after seeing the dark circles underneath Loki’s eyes that the god must have had a strenuous day.

Tony, who’d been fiddling on a piece of contraption for one of many inventions he’d been trying to finish, raised an eyebrow. He set the piece down on the working table, striding towards Loki. If one compared Tony to the man he was five years ago, they would have seen no practical difference, for the genius carried himself with the same amount of confidence he did when he had been a free man. “Welcome back, darling.”

“Mmm…”

Loki looked towards him slowly, catching Tony’s eye with a soft sigh. On most days, Tony had found Loki confided in him freely, asking on numerous occasions for his feedback. That had always been one of many things that kept them connected all these years - these exchanges. And yet, in the last few weeks, Tony had felt a distance between him and his god. It was very subtle, but he noticed it gradually. It started with Loki visiting him less or busying himself more often, caught up in numerous meetings and trips that kept the god away from their private chambers and left the bed cold. When he asked Loki questions about what the god was working on - mostly so that he could assist - the answers he got were brief and evasive.

_He’s keeping things from me… But what could it be? And why?_ Tony thought, and he felt his stomach twist into a knot. Loki hadn’t been secretive in the past. So what had changed? _Did I do something wrong? Made him doubt me? Or is he tired of me?_ His skin crawled at the notion that there was even a possibility that he was not desirable anymore. If that were the case, Tony knew the many benefits he took for granted could easily be taken from him. He would lose not just his status, leaving him a common whore, but also lose Loki in the process.

_He wouldn’t do that… Loki’s not like that,_ Tony shook the unpleasant thought away.

_Maybe there was something amiss in Loki’s court?_

Tony was quite aware of the circle of ‘allies’ Loki kept above his roof; many of them consisted of aristocrats, power-hungry politicians, a handful of humans who had to take the initiative to turn sides with Loki at an early stage and then some individuals were completely alien. He’d attended a few of them over the years and shared his feedback when Loki wanted him to, but Tony knew he was only tolerated because Loki favoured them over him. Tony did find whatever counsel Loki collected from these petty creatures a waste of time, since most of their so-called guidance was all to gain them Loki’s favour or another step up in rising to power. But alas, his role was primarily as Loki’s concubine in the end; Tony much rather preferred to delve in dealings of pleasure than of politics.

_A fuck or a blowjob? Hmm…_ Tony thought for a moment, weighing his options. Whatever he had to offer, it definitely needed to be something _relaxing._ He wanted to relieve the tension in Loki’s shoulders and erase the deep, darkened circles around the god’s eyes.

Tony knelt beside Loki and as he looked up, he could definitely sense a certain unease in his god at the way his focus seemed somewhat distracted.

“I missed you,” Tony spoke, enjoying the way Loki’s legs were parted on opposite sides, luring him in. He did the chore of unstringing the knots on Loki’s pants, loosening them impatiently. He wasn’t kind to them either, tearing at the strings with a curse when it too longer than he had intended.

_I’ll show you for forcing me to work for it,_ Tony thought with an annoyed huff as he finally got the last of the strings untied. He was pleased to find that Loki’s cock was standing in attention, keen to be touched, licked and adored. Even after all these years, he enjoyed those minuscule seconds before he went down on Loki, lowering his head down as if in deep prayer, swallowing the tip of Loki’s cock and tracing his tongue in areas he had become exceedingly familiar with during his many years in service as Loki’s concubine.

Tony felt a hand caress his right cheek and he leaned into it, enjoying the attention. The hand slowly slid towards his mussed hair, gently stroking it as he were a household pet. Which he definitely was; after five years of being Loki’s only attentive whore in the vicinity, he could very well call himself quite... ‘domesticated’. _His needs are my needs,_ Tony thought, repeating his personal mantra.

He sucked on Loki’s erect length, tucking away his teeth and ignoring the gag reflex as much as possible as he tended to the god’s needs. Tony bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, sliding his tongue on the shaft, feeling for the tender skin as he teased Loki towards climax. He felt a handful of his medium-length hair being gripped tightly as the god matched to Tony’s dance. When Tony finally felt the fruits of his labor wash down his throat, he swallowed it as if he’d been starved, tasting the rich and salty tang of its aftermath.

He let Loki’s cock slide out of his mouth with satisfactory ‘pop’ sound. Tony could see Loki was leaning his neck back on the edge of the chair heavily, trying to recover from the throes of ecstasy he had just inflicted on the god. Tony licked his lips, enjoying the view.

“Bad day at work, honey?” Tony said with a flutter of his eyelashes, grinning innocently. He got up on his feet, hoping, desperately yearning for the most part, that Loki took him to bed now.

“Yes,” Loki spoke with a tinge of breathlessness, but Tony could tell now that the god was recollecting his senses. To his disappointment, it didn't take long for Loki to find his footing; he was waving his hand to fix the ripped strings that had restrained his cock within leather. With this done, he looked bound to leave him. Again. Tony could feel the familiar tingle of energy vibrating through the room, causing the hairs on his body to rise up.

Tony felt himself burn up, something akin to festering inside of him. _Is Loki leaving me?_

The sudden sense of abandonment, as well as his selfish impulse to grab Loki and pull him back from whatever errand the god had to do, compelled him to make an impulsive decision.

Tony casually slipped out of what little he was wearing - a thin, white robe and a dark red silk thong, which shimmered with traces of gold threads. On the top seams, emerald jewels were sewn into the fabric, causing it to glint when it caught the light.

Putting on a playful smirk, hiding any trace of vexations he might have harboured earlier, Tony slid on top of their king size bed and spread his naked body lavishly over the satin sheets, displaying his arousal to Loki. The god, who had been focusing his attention in devising another portal, stopped what he was doing and looked at Tony with a cocked eyebrow, the corners of his lips creasing considerably with amusement.

“Are you trying to entice me, Tony? You know my appetites have been well attended to today. Unless-,” Loki looked pointedly at Tony’s attention-seeking cock, “-you require release.”

“I thought you needed a bit more to look at... y’know, to ease your mind off of those boring meetings before you go off to them again. I know you _hate_ them,” Tony spoke and grinned, mischief playing in his eyes as fiercely as a newly lit fire, flickering within his chocolate brown orbs. “Admit it, you’d _much_ rather be here.”

“Tempting, but not tonight, my pet.”

Tony felt a second stab of disappointment at hearing these words, especially considering how his own cock was now throbbing, aching to be touched. His attempt to entice Loki to stay with him had failed. _I shouldn’t get in his way now…_

The activity of fucking, it seemed, had taken second priority. In the past five years since he’d become Loki’s concubine, Tony found the god hadn’t never declined him or staved off any invitation he offered. On the contrary, the desire hadn’t burnt out at all. Not until now, when Loki started to take his ‘responsibilities’ as a ruler more seriously.

_Loki’s a king... isn’t the whole point of being royalty so that you can do whatever you wanted and leave the tedious work to the servants?_

At least, that’s what Tony had done when he had his own company, Stark Industries, to run. Pepper had managed all of the intricacies and transactions that needed to be made, which also meant all he needed to do was sign off on them. And with all the rebel instigators long gone, New Asgard was now at peace, and growing well under Loki’s reign since the Battle of New York. Loki shouldn’t have anything to fear from their enemies, what with the force field running smoothly - Tony had made sure of that a long time ago, securing the protection of his king and master in the first year when Earth fell and was reestablished into the new kingdom it was now. _So why is Loki acting like this?_

Perhaps it was showing on his face, because Tony saw Loki’s face soften and the god walk towards him, placing his hand on Tony’s chest as he came to sit beside him. Tony sat upright, so their faces were mere inches from one another.

“Do not misunderstand me. I would much prefer your company…” Loki began. He paused for a moment and Tony could hear his breathing in the silence as he waited for an answer or some sort of explanation for his strange behavior. Loki fixed the loose curls falling down Tony’s forehead on the crook of his right ear.

“You need a haircut.”

“Loki,” Tony whined, twinning his fingers around Loki’s open hand, gripping them tightly. “Tell me what’s on your mind. Please, don’t change the subject or distract me this time. You’re really starting to worry me.” _I miss you,_ the three syllables were left unsaid. 

The god’s lips stretched into a frown, but Tony can see that the struggle in his eyes was loosening, unknotting itself until finally, the sigh left his lips.

“Very well… You are aware I had assistance in the battle of New York, yes?”

“Yeah. A lord, you said.”

“Yes. Lord Thanos, my benefactor. He will be visiting our realm for a few days, to see how well we have progressed over the years. I have been busy making all the necessary arrangements before his company arrives,” Loki spoke, and there was a nervous tension in the way he accentuated the word ‘progressed’.

“Oh, is that what this whole thing had been about? You’re expecting a guest? Loki, you could’ve just told me. I thought…” Tony stopped mid-sentence, feeling the clenching of that knot in his stomach tighten. “I thought you were getting tired of me, Lokes.”

Loki’s expression shifted considerably, from tiredness to surprise and then a dash of guilt as Tony’s words sank in. The god did not speak, instead, closing any space between his concubine by claiming Tony’s lips with a surprisingly tender touch. Tony relished the feeling, leaning into the touch. _At last, at last..._

Loki reverted his attention now to kissing the curves of Tony’s bare neck and then down to his chest, sucking slowly on the man’s nipples, which had stiffened in the cool air. Tony moaned again, louder this time, craving more with each scrap of tongue and teeth gliding over his chest. The whole room suddenly felt stifling in spite of the air conditioning, the rising heat in his body a clear indication of this cause.

When at last Loki released him, Tony was gasping for air and flushed with colour, the hues rushing to his cheeks. Anyone who might’ve caught sight of him might have almost mistaken him for a virgin with the way he blushed.

“You have no reason to doubt me, Tony. I assure you of this,” Loki spoke and a trace of that familiar smile Tony absolutely adored, which had difficulty resurfacing recently, was back with vigour.

“Tease,” Tony countered quickly, trying to calm the flutter of his rapid heartbeat. He heard a chuckle resonate, and that sound alone warmed the cold void that had begun to open up inside of him in the past few weeks, sowing doubts.

Loki walked towards where the decanter of whiskey was laid out on a side table. He poured himself a generous amount for him and Tony and brought it back, settling next to him again. He offered the drink to Tony and he took the glass eagerly, enjoying the fiery tang that it brought him as it washed down his throat.

“I’m sure this Thanos will be impressed with what you’ve done with the place,” Tony remarked, “And I’m proud to be a part of it.”

He meant every word of it. New Asgard had flourished in the past five years, with a steady growing infrastructure and a hierarchy that established peace and order once more over the realm. Wars had stopped by direct decree of King Loki (although some laws such as public executions were not banned any longer). Those in Loki’s favour, who bowed their knee in service of their new ruler, was well rewarded. It was recreated entirely in Loki’s image. And Tony was a part of that history. What more could he have asked for?

Even if this ‘Thanos’ disapproved - which he doubted - of their handling of the realm, Tony didn’t regret anything. This world… it was _theirs._ Bought with the drenched blood of humanity, sure, but perfected after Loki’s reign.

Tony saw genuine joy blossom within Loki’s expression as the god set his unfinished glass on the bedside table. He gazed into Tony’s eyes and for the first time, Tony thought he saw something he hadn’t seen in Loki. _Was it adoration?_

Tony felt his breath catch as he saw Loki reach out to him, but it was so fast he didn’t even realize what happened until his back was pressed on silk sheets and the warm hands resting on both his thighs were that of the god’s, spreading him apart gently.

“Oi, that’s cheating!”

A little chuckle resonated and that sound alone made Tony’s cock twitch in anticipation.

Tony looked down and saw lube dripping on Loki’s fingers.

“I shall show you no mercy,” came Loki’s reply with a little twitch of his lips and Tony groaned like the whore he was, wishing the god would just shut up and stick those fingers into- _oh!_

Lubricated fingers pierced through Tony’s clenched entrance, expertly sliding and widening him. Tony let out an aroused gasp, pushing his ass deeper into those digits as it stretched him open. As if that were not enough to torture him, Loki resorted to another tactic by wrapping his mouth exclusively around Tony’s quivering cock, causing Tony to squirm and whimper under his touch as Loki fucked his ass with his fingers and attended to his needs at the same time with the expert use of his mouth and tongue.

“ _Fuck,_ Loki…” Tony cursed as he felt the god delve deeper until he was touching his prostate. The hot sensations that flowed through him burned his skin as if he were wrought with an unknown fever. Sweat dripped down his body, causing him to careen further, his back arching as the god worked him ruthlessly, sucking hard, like a sailor quenching himself of thirst.

Tony came, shooting down his seed into Loki’s acquiescing throat, euphoria washing over him in a rush and then in intervals as he gasped, clutching the sheets beneath him. He felt Loki’s fingers slide out of him, and he almost wished it hadn’t because now he wanted them back.

“Loki?” Tony rasped. Loki had chosen to lie beside him, wrapping his arms around his chest so that Loki was now, as many would call it, ‘cuddling’ him. He didn’t mind at all; he knew Loki was a cute, little teddy bear in their most private of moments, and only he got to experience that.

“Mmm?”

“Thank you,” Tony exhaled as if he were praying if he ever did pray for anything. He did so now with the voice of a man who believed in only one god, and that was Loki. _His Loki._

The arms around his chest tightened and drew him in ever so closely in response.

X

_I’m proud to be a part of it._

Tony’s words echoed in his mind, repeating again and again in his mind as he watched his concubine sleep soundly beside him.

Loki absently stroked Tony’s hair, which had now grown considerably in the past couple of months, in deep thought. He had been so blind to think he could prepare for Thanos’s arrival on his own, and yet he had managed to sabotage his own happiness once more by neglecting Tony.

_I did have my reasons..._ Loki thought, watching with a certain calm as Tony’s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. _But it is not worth losing you._

Over the years, Loki had watched Stark evolve and become refined. True, as his concubine, Tony served him very well in the bedroom. But it was not just the charms Tony brought into his sex life that had enticed Loki to become invested in him; no, Tony was also a remarkable engineer, scientist (as they call their magicians, Loki supposed) and genius. His vast knowledge in science and technology brought many innovations in for his realm’s benefit - qualities that Loki very much appreciated in a lover.

If he had not chosen to take Stark as a concubine first, then perhaps Loki might have even considered Stark as a possible consort.

As it were, he had no intention of falling in love, and it will stay that way indefinitely. He’s seen what love was capable of; it made people weak, rendered them mindless and hopelessly lost in their so-called happiness. Lust was easier to understand, and while he adored his concubine to no end and didn’t think that much of the upcoming years would diminish that feeling, Loki was well content in keeping business and pleasure apart.

His new realm changed and adapted to his rule as well, the many cities flourishing steadily under the watchful eyes of his Chitauri sentries. The human rebels that dared to defy him were easily crushed, thanks primarily to Stark’s technologies. These weapons of mass destruction ultimately became the key to world domination and then global peace, for which Loki was quite grateful for. He had rewarded Stark amply for his service; the sound of Tony’s loud screams became quite the attraction to those who passed by Loki’s bed chambers. 

Even after all these years, Loki was still surprised to find Stark‘s show of unfaltering loyalty towards him. So when he saw the genuine look of hurt in Tony’s eyes when he declined his concubine’s seduction, something within him had cracked, the resolve he had built up in the past two weeks since receiving word from Thanos dissolving.

_“You will give me your concubine to taste, Laufeyson,”_ Thanos’s message included, the demand a clear order for obedience. _"I look forward to getting acquainted with this plaything I hear so much about."_

One of his key roles had been to continually update Thanos on how much his realm was thriving, but Loki had taken the liberty of omitting a few details he knew were not relevant. His concubine, for one thing, was one he had only mentioned just once in his reports, at the beginning perhaps. So to hear Thanos request for him specifically was disconcerting.

_I should have expected it from him,_ Loki thought, regretting not stashing Tony away from the many stares of his court, which he presumed were the ones that had chattered away. The great Titan did not fail to miss anything. The court, _his court,_ also knew very well that Loki did not ever ‘share’ his concubine with anyone. He had never offered Tony up like some delicacy to be procured and fed upon so that he could benefit his dealings with anything; Loki was above such petty and cruel acts. So to have Thanos purposefully request for Tony to service him meant only one thing; one of the fools in his court had betrayed him. He will dispose of them once he found them, but the dilemma was still the same.

_I am forced to appease… If I do not please his lordship, I may lose New Asgard._

That had partly been a huge reason why he had distanced himself from Tony. The very thought of seeing Thanos’s hands touching what is his, using Tony, and having to endure this to maintain his own position in Thanos’s court, drove him quite over the edge. It was humiliating, yes, but there was a far stronger emotion that claimed him and Loki tried to ignore it by distracting himself with his assignments, but the more he did, the stronger it became. It was jealousy.

And yet, in spite of all his efforts to keep himself detached, Loki had gone ahead and gotten himself entangled again like the fool that he was. But somehow, holding the naked man in his arms, Loki knew it was worth it. Being apart from him was torture. The satisfaction of being able to please Tony and pull those needy moans from his concubine had been like a breath of fresh air. The dull and colourless weeks he forced himself to endure to maintain his position and power over his many lands within New Asgard had been exhausting, and, Loki realized now, absolutely daft.

Now the only thing that Loki could do was push down the growing unease, waiting for Thanos’s arrival to his realm. Three days from now, he was going to have to present New Asgard with the set requirements mandated of him and offer his concubine, Tony - his quick-witted, devious and loving human - to the cold hands of the Titan.

The dread that clutched his heart brought out nightmares in Loki’s sleep as he saw, in his dreams, Thano’s cock, a hideous purple monstrosity, forcing himself into Tony. Loki hated the very idea of it sinking itself into his property. He awoke with a start in the middle of the night, clutching his concubine tightly towards him.

_Three days…_ Loki thought ominously, trying to ease the rapid beat of his heart as he absentmindedly stroked Tony’s hair. _It was long... much too long..._ Loki planned to cut the curls later with his own hands, finding the desire to care for his concubine's appearance most likely came from his possessiveness. 

_“Do not let me down. I expect the best from my realm,”_ Thanos’s message had ended, and Loki fumed at the use of ‘my realm’. It was clearly meant to taunt him. This was _his_ realm, his cities, his lands, his court, his _slaves. My concubine. My world!_ Loki thought and the boiling hatred for Thanos resurfaced steadily. But in spite of the sizzling defiance that prodded at his temper, he knew full well that if he dared defy his lordship in the face, these privileges and his crown will be nothing more than toys placed on his head and shoulders for, in the end, it was, as Thanos put it, _his._

But not Tony, he is _mine,_ Loki fumed with a jealous streak, and he closed his eyes this time with a spell he cast to ensure that he wouldn’t be plagued by nightmares tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who've read this fic and commented afterwards, it really does wonders on my muse cause now I come back to you with another new chapter. I'm reluctant to hurt my boys just yet though, being in the blissful state that they are in, so I've delayed the scene with Thanos until the next one (hence, no non-con for now).  
> Instead, you get smut (or the equivalent of one, anyway, as I'm still learning and I do think I need practice- I suppose that's why I'm here, eheh) !
> 
> Oh and one more thing to note: Later on in the chapters, we'll get to see Peter Parker, but not how we know him in the original canon. So I've updated the fic's tags, especially considering my little kink for Mpreg is back with a storm. If it's not your cup of tea, I suggest you stop reading after the next chapter, cause that little plot device will most likely feature in Chapter 5 or 6. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, it really means a great deal to me that you've come all this way to read this deranged little piece from my mind... ♥


	4. Arrival

_Today is a special day,_ Loki repeated the lie to himself, and failing. His anxiety clung to him as he watched the Titan’s menacing, large, ring shaped ship arrive.

_Lord Thanos himself was coming to visit me,_ Loki thought, trying to force himself to calm his agitation that crept up to his fingertips in the form of an uncomfortable drumming. He tried to feel gratitude and thankful by telling himself that without the Titan. Without his support, he knew would have easily lost.

Thanos’s ship carried with it an entourage of slaves and his infamous Black Order onboard. They were met with much fanfare and welcomed into Loki’s illustrious court with a forthcoming feast to be held in Lord Thanos’s honor. 

Loki felt a small prickle of fear when he laid eyes on Thanos again. Even after all these years, since the day he first met the Titan, thatfear was not something he could stave off easily. While Thanos was physically larger and stronger than him, what he feared the most was the golden gauntlet he wore proudly on his left arm, each stone on the Titan’s knuckle glittering ominously; a reminder to all who dared oppose him that each one of these gems can annihilate the opposer who dared defy the keeper of the Infinity Stones.

Loki could still remember the day he found himself in the Chitauri mothership. He had been prepared to die when he fell through the wormhole, hearing the inevitable words of rejection his father had paid him. Oh, after all he’d done to try and earn his approval, he was still unworthy... He’d been an absolute fool to think his father, King Odin, would ever choose him over Thor. He let go of everything when he fell through - the will to go on suddenly became so tiresome and pointless. And yet fate had other plans for him. 

Had it not been for Thanos, he may have gotten his wish to die, alone and forgotten by time. Instead, Loki had been given another chance in the form of the powerful Titan.

“I have been watching you, Loki Laufeyson,” Thanos spoke to him the first time they met. He said these words with a deep, amused voice. There was a glimmer in his eyes that danced like a flame, but it held no warmth in them. It was a dark, bottomless pit that swirled and swayed within its chasm.

Loki hadn’t answered promptly then, still somewhat dazed and shocked to find himself still intact. But as soon as he found his bearings, he assessed his surroundings. He found that he was not bound like a prisoner; moreover, he had been cared for rather generously - the wounds sustained from his fight against Thor on the bridge was close to being fully healed and was nothing more than a dull ache.

_ Watching me?  _ Loki thought with furrowed eyebrows as he narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

“Have you?” Loki replied with a slight raise of his eyebrows, throwing his response back at the large figure in a casual manner; and yet, contrary to the calm facade he wore, the god felt his heart beating as quickly as a drum. A sense of unease settled within him. Finding out that someone had been watching his every move made his skin crawl. Some of the things he thought he had done in absolute confidence were private, and knowing he was spied upon definitely did not give Loki a good impression towards his supposed savior. But he pushed that feeling down. 

“You intrigue me.”

“How?” 

The figure chuckled at him, and Loki frowned. He was not going to be ridiculed or mocked by a stranger, no matter who he was. 

“Who are you?” he demanded, his tone darkening. 

That seemed to only amuse the figure standing before him even more. 

“Ah, yes, I forgot you are not yet aware of me. I am known as Lord Thanos, although some know me as a harbinger of death and destruction.” 

“Why did you save me?” 

“I’ve told you. You intrigue me. And if you accept what I can offer you, then you will be well rewarded for your efforts.” 

“Efforts for  _ what, _exactly?” 

“So hasty,” Thanos tsked as if he were chastising a child, but the smile did not disappear. Loki was up from the bed now and on his feet, sitting upright. Seeing as his armor was stripped, it left him feeling rather exposed and vulnerable in Thanos’s eyes, but he held his chin up high, never taking his gaze off of this strange creature. 

“I have, in my possession, a stone that could give you what you desire; a realm to rule as your own, a crown over your head to justify your claim to the throne and make you a rightful king. All you need to do is join my cause, and you will have an army that will serve you to the death.” 

The offer came as an unexpected, and pleasant, surprise to Loki. It was sugared with words of a reality that was so enticing, Loki almost said ‘yes’ to the offer without thinking. But he caught himself at the last minute. 

“Why are you offering this to me? Who  are you really? What is it you gain from giving me exactly what I want? If I have learned anything in my lifetime, it is that honeyed words such as yours always comes with a price,” Loki spoke cautiously. 

“You have potential, and it was wasted with that aging fool you once called your father. I see you for what you are; chaos incarnate. You did not even hesitate when you decided to bring about genocide on your own people. I value such qualities... thus I am giving you a chance. As to who I am, I have shared this detail with you earlier, so do not make me repeat myself again. I am Thanos and I am a Titan. I am offering you a chance to take what is rightfully yours to claim, and in exchange, you will become one of my  _Children_. The only price for your obedience is your undying fidelity to me and my cause.” 

“Pray tell, what is this cause of yours?”

“To prevent the same fate that my home planet was afflicted with; overpopulation. It is a symptom of all realms I have been to. My Children and I are here to bring balance to the universe. Only the worthy will be kept and the rest shall be cleansed.” 

A chill passed through Loki at hearing these words spoken from this strange and clearly dangerous admirer. Although Loki did not feel any remorse for what he had attempted to do to the inhabitants of Jotunheim, he really hadn’t cared less about them, whose very existence he loathed with a passion. The thought of ‘cleansing’ others in the name of Lord Thanos, however, stirred a hesitation in him he wished he didn’t feel. It would have been so much easier if he didn’t feel that sense of foreboding, and yet it was there all the same. He pursed his lips together.

_ If I join Thanos, there is no turning back, _ Loki thought,  _ I will be bound by my word. My freedom is bought by this Titan, but the price for my allegiance is a realm to rule over and a kingship I had always dreamed of having.  _

Was it worth it? 

The answer came eventually. 

“I accept,” Loki replied. 

From that day forward, Loki was one of Titan’s Children and was under his ‘protection’. He was given the army he was promised and he crossed over to the second planet he had come to despise: Planet Earth, or also known as Midgard. It was out of pure spite that he took away Thor’s favorite realm for his own, and yet the reward he got for doing so was far more precious than he had ever imagined. Because had he not accepted the offer and set foot on Midgardian soil, he would never have met Tony Stark.

And that was a thought that made all acts of cruelty in the name of Thanos that Loki had to enact on others worthwhile.

X 

“Laufeyson, you’ve made yourself quite the kingdom here…” Thanos spoke, his voice deep and tinged with a hint of what Loki might have caught on as approval. 

“Yes, it has taken a little longer than I would have liked. But finally it is coming together. All the worrhy ones live under my reign. And the rest are serving our needs,” Loki spoke.

“As it should be. I presume you have kept your promises and laid out my terms?”

Loki had led Thanos and his Black Order members into the large castle that was recreated to mimic the grand, golden halls of Asgard’s buildings. Nervous as he had been, he was also excited to share the extravagance of his realm to his sponsor. They made their way through the halls that were decorated with paintings of many achievements Loki had made in taking over Earth. It wasn’t long before the doors to the feast awaiting them on the other side of the door pulled all of them inside. Many of Loki’s courtiers watched Thanos curiously or, for those who knew the power he carried, a look of pure fear. Thanos and the Black Order members, a curious group of otherwordly creatures that all wore frowns or a sneer on their lips, took their seats. After a quick obligatory speech of gratitude to the true ruler of the universe, the feast commenced. 

In spite of himself, Loki hadn’t been able to help but notice Tony’s absence in the banquet hall, but he wasn’t particularity worried. On the contrary, Loki felt relief at not having sighted him yet. The last words he had spoken to Tony before he prepared himself to meet Thanos had been to ask Tony to ensure the Titan enjoyed his company. 

“You know I’ll do anything for you, Lokes,” Tony had teased and kissed him, a light touch on his lips. Loki had craved more: he wanted to taste him and forget the annoying trivialities of having to engage his time meeting Thanos instead of spending time with his concubine.  _“Don’t worry, I’ve got just the thing.”_

Loki turned his attention back to Thanos, who had been watching him intently with a raised eyebrow.

Loki gave a nod, “Yes. The culling of thirty men and women once every year. It has become quite the event since its establishment. I presume you have heard of the festivities these Cullings bring on after?”

“Mmm...” Thanos hummed thoughtfully. 

The Culling, as it was known, had become an event that was dreaded among the human population under Loki’s rule. It was a mandate specifically put in Thanos’s terms for ruling the realm when Loki had decided to accept Thanos’s offer. A necessity, as Loki saw it, although he personally did not find it enjoyable. On the contrary, he found it distasteful, but he could not disobey a request that would put his life and what he had built in jeopardy. It was Tony’s idea to ‘reward’ the death of these innocent men and women after the Culling, selected randomly and indiscriminately, for their sacrifice, so as to show their appreciation for their ‘service’.

If one wished, they could choose to be ‘culled’ in exchange for a better life for their families. Although the living conditions were moderately adequate for the slaves under Loki’s household, the same could not be said for the rest of humanity. Each human with an expertise was given a role to complete, and many factions were created to divide the fortunate from the unfortunate. Those who were unfortunate enough to fall under the category of hard labor suffered under the strain of poverty, for they were not treated well on most occasions, seeing as the production line had to be met with certain deadlines. 

Thus, any who had families or loved ones to support would sometimes choose to be a part of this annual event. If one chose to be ‘culled’, they earned their loved ones a better livelihood. If they had children, they were well fed and brought up to become a servant of Loki’s household. 

When Tony had suggested the festivities to counteract this dark event, Loki saw a new side to Tony he found very endearing- for one, it was curious to note the man’s mercy take shape in this way, considering how he hadn’t seen the man shed a tear at the sight of bloodshed in the first year he had become his concubine. But nevertheless, it was heartening to know that Tony was not indifferent to the suffering of others. Loki was definitely not heartless either- he did not enjoy violence like Thanos did. He did enjoy a fight and a victory to follow, yes, but not murder or torture for the sake of entertainment. This was cruel even for his standards. And yet here he was, practicing these same concepts. 

“I hear the humans praise your name when you give them their reprieve during these so-called festivities,” Thanos mused and the smile on his lips grew.

“Yes, they are given three day to rest after the Culling.”  _Another idea that Tony suggested,_ Loki thought fondly. And one Loki had accepted was reasonable, although the god did not mention this to the Titan. 

“I am pleased. You’ve done well.”

Loki bowed his head deeply at Thanos. “I am glad, my lord.”

He would have spoken further, if it hadn’t been for the man he caught sight of from the corner of his eyes. 

Sunlight slithered down over the breeze-led curtains of the banquet hall, as Tony came through it, head held high, a courteous and charming smile on his lips that Loki knew was his trademark feature, especially when he was mingling around in court. But that had not been the only thing that caught his attention and caused Loki’s breath to hitch, his grip on the throne tightening. 

Tony was dressed in only one piece of garment, if it can even be called that. Loki immediately recognized it as one of his favorite outfits he had commissioned for his concubine; he had it made to celebrate his first year as king of New Asgard. It was a garment that shimmered gold when it moved, and having it on Tony, it was tantalizing, concealing nothing in its thin veil as it accentuated the lean, firmness of the man’s chiseled chest and the taut muscles around his arms and thighs. As Tony turned slightly, perhaps on purpose, Loki saw the man’s bare ass; the material might as well have been transparent. Something glimmered between Tony’s butt cheeks and Loki recognized it as one of Loki’s favorite butt plugs with the god’s insignia on the edge of it, nestled clear as day inside of Tony, flaunted around for all to see. Loki can feel his mouth go dry at the sight of it, his body stiffening with the effort to conceal his growing arousal.

Tony walked closer, this time facing his direction. A thin chain of gold crisscrossed over Tony’s chest; these links were interconnected around the man’s body like armor. Tony’s cock, Loki found, was trapped in a golden ring like a heavenly halo, the lustrous metal circling around Tony’s reddening skin. On the bottom of the ring, the chain travelled, circling around the man’s calves, attaching itself at the base of the visible butt plug, then encasing itself around Tony once more in full circle until it reconnected with the centerpiece that was Tony’s collar. 

Each time Tony took a step closer, Loki saw the man’s muscles tightening, causing Tony’s ass to clenched around the object inside of him, the unattended cock between his legs swaying and constricted by the ring. The mortal’s reaction every time he moved was a mixture of of pleasure and pain contorting over his face. The absurdity of such a display was causing Loki to lean further into his throne, barely holding his wits together as he refrained from embarrassing himself in the eye of his court; all of whom stared hungrily at Tony as he continued to garner the attention of all the men - and women- around him. 

_Damn you, Stark,_ Loki cursed silently to himself, the hot sensation building around his cock making him tremble with need.  _Are you trying to torment me?_

“I see we have ourselves some entertainment...” the Titan’s voice drawled. 

Loki turned to look at Thanos and found him watching his concubine like a meal to be devoured. The thought left him unsettled, making Loki frown just for a fraction of a second, but he quickly hid his displeasure as soon as Thanos turned to him with a wolfish smile that suggested Tony,  _his_ Tony, was clearly something Thanos was looking forward to tasting. Not for the first time, Loki came to regret having to share his concubine with Thanos, but he was in no position to retract a gift once offered. Furthermore, he could not refuse the Titan; do so, and he knew there would be severe repercussions, that much he was fully aware from the rumors that rang true for Thanos.

Tony continued to walk towards them and this time Loki saw the look of triumph on his face as clear as day on his concubine’s face, the smile a clear indication he’d done this on purpose. Loki would have usually enjoyed such a display, but the unease continued to curl like an intrusive creature in the pit of his stomach.

He wore a rigid smile in turn for the benefit of his current company. 

“My lord, I present to you, my concubine.” Loki motioned his hand to Tony. 

“Ah, yes. You make a grand entrance, slave,” Thanos spoke. 

_Slave..._ Somehow, hearing those words from Thanos, addressing his mortal in this way... it felt wrong. Loki frowned. 

Tony bowed his head in response in a show of obedience and sign of respect, as was customary. Loki couldn’t help but catch a glimpse Tony’s flushed cock, trapped within its ring. Loki stiffened at the sight of it, his stomach lurching. A streak of jealousy rushed through his veins as he realized Tony was not going to be in his bed today.

_It will only be for a moment…_ Loki thought, his fingers clenching together,  and then he will be mine again.

“This is your war prize from your first victory also, no?” Thanos spoke with a hum of approval, his eyes roaming over Tony’s naked body.

“Yes. I hope my offering conveys my gratitude and undying fealty to you, my Lord,” Loki spoke, trying his hardest not to show his displeasure at having to go through with this. He wore his best smile to cover it all up, pushing down any feelings he had over this arrangement. 

The Titan got up from his seat, and as he did, Loki was once more reminded of how large the Titan was in comparison to his concubine, who was half his size. Loki felt a pang of worry invade his thoughts, refusing to leave him be, sinking its claws deeper into him. He ignored it the best he could, even as the nausea of seeing Thanos leering down at Tony made him want to take his concubine away.

“What is your name?” 

Tony turned to look at Loki; it was subtle, a quick glance, before turning back. Loki gave a nod.

“Tony Stark.” 

“And what were you known for before your Master took you?” 

“I…” Tony hesitated before continuing. “I was an engineer, made weapons of mass destruction. I was known as Iron Man because of my suits. And before L-  my master- took me, I was an Avenger,” Tony spoke. “I did fight against my master initially in the first battle, but I soon realized the errors of my ways. Satisfying my master is my sole purpose now.” 

Loki felt the knot in his stomach loosen just a little at hearing Tony speak these words. It was a practiced script, well-versed in front of a mirror for formal occasions, but hearing it nevertheless made Loki’s heart flutter a little faster than usual. It was reassuring to know that Tony said them with such true conviction in them that he believed it. The urge to take Tony back to his bed chambers and forget all these formal trivialities was so strong he dug his nails deeper into his palm.

Thanos chuckled deeply in response, “Loki, you have disciplined this one very well. He follows you like a stray puppy.”

Loki inclined his head with a polite smile, “He is devout to my cause, my lord.” 

Loki thought he saw Tony roll his eyes at the use of his words, and he could almost imagine him saying how ‘ corny’  he sounded. The amused quirk of a smile on Tony’s lips seemed to express this. Loki would have found the situation humorous, had Thanos not been here to take what was his, even just for a few hours. It made his heart clench with phantom pains.

“I look forward to having him. Guide us to our chambers, Loki. I will call for you again; let us continue our conversation again in detail later.” 

“Of course, my Lord,” Loki said and ordered for one of the servants to guide Thanos to his chambers. 

Loki looked at Tony once more, and found the same set of familiar brown eyes watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. A single nod from Tony conveyed everything, as silent as it was -  _It’s okay, I understand, Loki, I know you need this to work, we need to please him, let me do this for you, for you_ \-  and then the man glanced away from him, two emotive eyes turning their attention towards the Titan, Loki’s esteemed guest. 

“Of course.”

It took a huge amount of resistance on Loki’s part to watch Tony walk out of the banquet hall with Thanos.

He hated that he could still remember every detail of what he’d seen - Tony, standing with nothing but a thin veil draping over his body, bristling nervously, his shoulders stiff and rigid. The smell of fear that permeated from him was strong. And it was all because he had asked Tony to indulge him, for their sakes. Dread clutched his heart like a vice.

Loki felt himself block out the sounds from the constant and mundane chatter from his court, instead reaching out to the steady heartbeat of his concubine. The wrongness of the situation he had inflicted upon Tony was settling within him like a heavy weight, dragging down his conscious. The only reason he did not prevent Thanos from putting a hand on Tony was because of single threat that lay before them like an open wound for both Loki and Tony to see.

If Loki refused Thanos, they would lose  _everything_.  Their home. This realm they had worked so hard to sustain and grow will be taken away. And  _ Tony…  _ He was a part of that realm, a part of this property that Thanos owned. Every soul on this planet was his to do as he pleased.

_ He will take Tony away from me if I don’t comply.  Tony knows this. He knows… That’s why he agreed. That’s why he did not refuse my request. That’s why...  _

Loki unclenched his fist, watching as the blood he had drawn with his nails slowly started to disappear, as well as the cut that was healing itself.

_ I will make it up to him,  _ Loki decided. 

Once all of this was over and Thanos was decidedly satisfied with what he’d seen, he will reward his concubine for his efforts. And this... all this guilt that was riddling his entire being will pass. 

_ It will pass, _ Loki kept telling himself, grimacing, drumming his fingers on the gold arms of his throne impatiently as he continued to listen to Tony’s heartbeat from afar. It beat steadily, and he took comfort in the notion that perhaps... perhaps he was overreacting. Maybe Thanos will be kind, and generous, and he will not hurt Tony.  


But then again, there was only so much one can do to lie so thoroughly to themselves. And this lie, Loki knew, was not something even he could accept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Hope you’re all doing well, stay safe. Thank you to all who’ve left comments, I’m glad you like the fic!
> 
> Sorry it took a while- I meant to make this chapter a bit longer, but the next chapter needed a little more refining so I’ve decided to keep it for a bit. 
> 
> Comments are a godsend and encourage me to no end! Thanks again for reading ❤️


	5. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Heavy rape scene, so do NOT read this chapter if you can't handle it!

**Chapter Five**

Tony took in a deep breath as the doors of the guest chambers closed heavily behind him. His bare feet felt chill of the cold marble surface, causing a shiver to pass through his body. Being barely clothed didn’t help the situation either, what with the temperature dropping as soon as warmth of the sun he’d basked in earlier started seeping out of him. He had been trying and failing to calm his beating heart as much as possible since he lost sight of Loki in the banquet hall, but the realization of being alone with someone other than his constant lover made his skin prickle uneasily, doubt invading his convictions. 

The only thing that distracted Tony from his anxiety was the mixture of agony and ecstasy that shot through his body every time he moved, mainly evoked by the devious set of ‘jewels’ he had adorned himself with. One minute he was doing well, and the next he found himself gasping when the plug dug deeper into his whole.

Tony had mainly chosen it to entice Loki and evoke a reaction out of the god purely to tease him. But now wished he hadn’t been so ambitious. He should have thought twice. _Fuck,_ Tony moaned internally, breathing heavily, _This ring, the plug…_

Each step was an effort. Tony squirmed as the pressure of the chain pulling at the plug in his ass made him moan unabashedly. The other tightly wound chain connecting to the ring trapping his cock made him body tremble. On a few occasions, he found he had to stop a moment, just to regain his senses.

The one thing that had made this whole ordeal worth it had been the utter shock on Loki’s widening eyes when Tony had waltzed into the banquet hall in this attire. The god, Tony mused, had looked absolutely scandalized.

It had been the first time Tony had actually exposed his whole body on display for the court to see. On most occasions, Tony hadn’t bothered to impress. He knew Loki didn’t usually allow it; the god wanted him all to himself. So he opted to expose only some parts of himself, enough to be considered ‘acceptable’ in Loki’s court. But even then, he’d felt their gazes settle longer than necessary, filled with lust and want.

“Tell me, have you ever been with a Titan before, human?” Thanos spoke, cutting through his thoughts. Tony blinked for a moment, and then, focusing his attention on Thanos, shook his head. He didn’t look up to meet the Titan’s gaze, as was the proper etiquette.

Rule number 1: _Only speak when spoken to._

Rule number 2: _Never look them directly in the eye._

Two rules Tony only abided here because it was Loki who had asked it of him.

“No, milord.”

“Come to me,” Thanos commanded. “Let me have a closer look at you.”

Tony peered up a little, and he saw Thanos’s large hand beckoning him to come closer.

A chill passed through him once more, but it wasn’t the cold that made him shiver.

Tony knew what was expected of him. He’d accepted it, the moment he heard Loki’s request. _I could’ve refused him._ But he didn’t. Not when he saw the look of desperation on the god’s face and heard what was at stake if Tony decided not to follow through with it.

_He will take you away from me,_ Loki had said, the words stinging even now. _All of this is because of him, and he could easily take it back. Thanos… he owns everything. And he owns-_

Tony had stopped him from talking any further, kissing Loki and breathing in. He could feel the tremor of fear in Loki even as he silenced those worried words out of the god. When he let go, Tony winked, “He doesn’t own me.” _You do._

**_“You know I’ll do anything for you.”_ **

Tony had dismissed any sense of trepidation that came with having to service a Titan out of his mind, but when faced with the reality of it, he realized he couldn’t hide it quite as well as he’d thought.

Peering up as close as Tony dared through his eyelashes, he took the difficult steps towards Thanos, stifling his moans as the jewels continued to stimulate his body.

The Titan was enormous; he was, to Tony, a living, bulky boulder of flesh. The way the Titan carried himself gave Tony an immediate impression that the alien was not one to be trifled with. He could only imagine what would happen if he did. Fortunately for him, Tony was only here to give pleasure to this creature instead of fighting him in a physical combat.

_It shouldn’t be too hard…_ Tony thought, knowing the lie wasn’t going to ease the knot tightening inside of him.

A moan slipped from his lips as the plug pushed inside of him, and at the same time the ring, pulled by the chain linked to the plug, constricted ever more tightly around his cock. Tony stopped for a moment, catching his breath, eyes dilating.

_That’s all I need to do._ _Please Thanos. Then he’ll leave._

_They’ll leave us alone._

Tony put on a fake smile, the best he had under his belt.

Thanos sat comfortably on a huge, golden throne near the king size bed. Tony had noticed the large, golden gauntlet the Titan wore on his left hand. His fascination caused him to study it, out of sheer habit - old habits die hard. Tony noted each knuckle had a gem, but the one he found familiar was the amber glow of the Mind Stone. He’d seen the true color of the stone in Loki’s scepter when he’d asked the god to show him, so seeing it now on Thanos’s gauntlet sent a huge shiver running down his spine, knowing full well what the stone was capable of. Four more stones were embedded in the gauntlet’s knuckles and Tony couldn’t help but stare and wonder, the colorful stones seemingly winking in his direction.

Tony stopped in front of Thanos and kneeled, bowing his head again.

“Get up.”

Tony did as he was told, goosebumps formed on his skin.

“Now look at me.”

Tony hesitated just a little, but then he looked at Thanos dead-on. He found a lazy smile on the god’s lips, the Titan’s faded blue eyes watching his every move intently. When his gaze travelled from Tony’s face and below to the exposed, angry red erection, the Titan chuckled deeply.

“Take it all off.”

Tony skin crawled, feeling the Titan’s eyes on him. He could tell Thanos was enjoyed the unease it caused him at being watched while he did this. He first unhooked the chain connecting from his collar, and then the loose, golden garment that was stitched together with the chains, untethering himself from it. The fine material slide a fraction off of his pale shoulders. Tony proceeded further, kneeling slightly. Using three fingers for the task, Tony tugged the ornamental plug with Loki’s insignia out of him. He inhaled sharply, groaning as he felt its loss. He almost wished he hadn’t, because the minute his eyes happened to catch Thanos’s eyes, he wanted a piece of Loki, even this little plug, back inside of him, just so he could keep escape the lust filled eyes that were transfixed on him.

“I do see the appeal,” Thanos’s voice drawled.

Without any warning, Thanos leaned forward and unclipped the cock ring. Tony gave out a cry, shuddering. His body, unprepared, felt the wave of ecstasy as the object denying him his release was released. Tony came, his cum spurting onto the Titan’s palm, a pathetic noise ripping from his chest. He only faintly heard the small clatter of his garments falling onto the floor, leaving him naked and flushed with the aftermath of his orgasm.

As soon as his senses returned, Tony paled as he realized the mess he had made. Fear washed over him as his voice trembled. He had to fix this, and fast. He kneeled, looking up at Thanos. “I’m sorry, my lord, forgive me.”

Thanos stretched out his palm as if to welcome him. Except Tony knew that wasn’t really the case. He could see it in the Titan’s eyes. The challenge was evident, a malicious smile curling on Thanos’s lips as the next words cooled Tony’s body as if he hadn’t been riding out an orgasm only moments ago.

“Lick,” Thanos commanded.

Tony flinched at the mess of his own cum splattered heavily along the Titan’s hand. “My lord?”

“I tire of your slowness,” Thanos spoke curtly.

Before Tony could protest, he felt his body move of his own accord. A sudden urge took a hold of him, and for a second his eyes turned icy blue. Tony leaned into do as he was bid, tongue lapping up the salty, sticky mess. He moaned, his body vibrating with an acute sense of humiliation, but he couldn’t stop licking. Suddenly he was starved. He was engorging himself of it as if he were starved. As he did, Tony picked up another taste from the Titan’s skin. _Was it ashes?_ It mixed together with the slimy sensation on his tongue. It was a foreign taste, a bitter concoction making Tony choke before he swallowed.

He was close to cleaning off everything when Thanos moved away abruptly. Tony staggered a bit. The urge that had overcome every part of his rational self disappeared becoming nothing more than a distant echo. Remnants of it still slicked his lips, shining in the light. Tony shuddered as he felt the Titan smear the leftovers generously behind his naked back. The lukewarm stickiness of it spread like butter over a piece of bread. The violation made his hands clench unwillingly into fists and Tony forced down every part that made him want to strike out at the Titan.

The realization of what happened immediately dawned on Tony as he saw the yellow glow fade. Anger burned furiously within him and he trembled with the effort not to vomit, the sickening taste of his own cum still lingering as a fresh reminder. _The mind stone! He used it on me!_

“You look displeased, slave. Did you not enjoy yourself?” Thanos’s voice was dripping with conceit and mockery.

Tony swallowed, trying to push down the rage that stormed inside of him. He shook his head, quick to deny any issue, to give any satisfaction to the Titan that he _was_ displeased, but this time he did not avert his gaze away from the Titan’s gaze. He met it full-on and wasn’t surprised to find the Titan smiling maliciously back at him, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“I did, my lord,” Tony spoke through gritted teeth.

“You are a bad liar. But no matter. That was only just a taste of what will happen should you hesitate again.”

Tony could hear the threat, feel it as heavily as the last traces of bitter cum on his tongue. He flinched, but did not answer. How could he? Even if he wanted to, he could not talk back against a creature that could easily decide to vaporize him simply for doing something the wrong way. He was humiliated, and what had just happened had been degrading, that was evident, but he would have to endure it if was going to ensure Thanos left New Asgard with a smile on his lips. He had to do this. For Loki.

**_How far will you go to prove yourself,_ a voice in the back of his head whispered, _to show you’re not a worthless piece of shit?_**

Tony shook his head violently, hearing the silky, deep voice of his father in his mind again. _I thought I got rid of you._

**_You can never get rid of me, son. Never. Not while you act like a whore._ **

A shudder ran down his back, and Tony ignored the filthy words his mind continued to batter on his person. He could feel Thanos studying him, teeth baring itself and leering.

_You made me this way, dad,_ Tony thought, his eyes darkening, his skin, even now, still remembering the traces of unwanted touches feathering over his body when Howard Stark had—

“Now, I expect you to do a better job of making yourself useful,” Thanos’s voice cut through any thought that wasn’t his own, much to Tony’s relief. “Treat me the same way as you do your master, slave.”

“And what would please you most?”

Thanos’ raised his eyebrows, “You forgot something, mortal.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

Tony was pulled by an invisible force and Thanos’s hands were around his naked hips as quick as a snap. He felt the sudden warmth of large, alien hands on his skin and Tony felt that same unease crawl of sensations riveting through him.

“You will address me correctly and properly befitting my royal rank. And you will adhere to it, as you should,” Thanos remarked coldly. Although his smile was still intact, Tony saw the amusement that reflected in those dark, bottomless orbs were now absolutely obsolete.

“My lord,” Tony addressed Thanos curtly, bowing his head as much as possible, ignoring the rapid beat of his heart. The vice like grip around his hips loosened, and Tony was able to bend to his knees. Ignoring the bile climbing up inside of him, he bent even lower and kissed the Titan’s boot in a sign of what he hoped was respect. He could be defiant, yes, but he was not an idiot enough to consider himself suicidal. _He wouldn’t feel any remorse if he happened to ‘accidentally’ kill me,_ Tony thought with a cold shiver.

“Very good…”

Thanos’s large hand reached out to stroke Tony’s unruly hair in one long, practiced sweep. Power and control pulsed within that single movement, and Tony waited to see what the Titan would do. He heard a hum of approval.

“Stand up.”

Tony did as he was told, rising back to his feet. He ignored the urge to spit on the floor, swallowing the dirt and grime he’d licked off of that boot and stared directly into his adversary’s eyes.

Tony felt the air shift a little, warming up. At this height, Thanos’s entire body was towering over him even seated on his throne and Tony’s face was in close proximity with the massive bulge that Thanos carried between his legs. He watched, silently, as Thanos spread his legs apart, tilting his head expectantly. Tony didn’t have to be told to know what that meant. _Just get it over with,_ Tony urged himself. _Finish this and you’ll be back in Loki’s arms, and this whole thing would be over._

**_Oh, it’s never over with you, son. You can fuck anyone you want, but you’re mine. I gave you this life, and you decided to waste it away—_ **

Even as Tony’s mind recoiled at the thought of having to go through with this, his body defied him. Or perhaps in this case, assisted him. Tony found his fingers reaching out to the tightly knotted strings trapping Thanos’s cock within the leather pants. But he got it to loosen eventually.

His breath hitched in his throat, as Thanos’s cock slipped out. His eyes widened, assessing the situation. _Fuck._

Thanos’s cock was massive, much larger than Tony had anticipated. It was twice the size of a normal human cock, perhaps close to the size of a baseball bat. It was more than he had ever handled before. _I won’t fit._

Laughter rumbled from Thanos and Tony looked up apprehensively.

“I see your fear, slave. But fear not. I will help you. You _will_ fit,” Thanos purred.

Thanos’s gauntlet glowed and Tony was no prepared as he felt his feet buckle when he felt his entrance, already half way loose, felt itself widening of its own accord. Tony let out a gasp as an invisible set of fingers pushed in and made a circular movement, cementing his widened entrance as if he were some newly molded highway tunnel. _“Fuck…!”_

Losing his step, Tony stumbled and the Titan caught him by the hips. Shuddering, Tony found himself leaning into those hands. He knew he was playing right into those hands, but his body suddenly felt weak. He looked up to meet the Titan’s, flustered and sweating. The Titan was glowing with what he recognized as triumph.

“What did you just do...” Tony murmured, squirming in Thanos’s tight hold. The heat radiating off of Thanos’s hands burned him in all the wrong ways. He squirmed as he felt Thanos squeeze his ass tightly, another hand fondling his balls as if they were ornaments the Titan was admiring. Tony tried to shy away from the touch, but Thanos was having none of that.

“Do you know why I asked for you?”

Thanos worked stealthily, so quickly Tony couldn’t resist him as his body was carried as if he were weightless. His legs were plied apart, revealing the stretched ringlet of muscles within his hole, which were still being pulled open, weakening any sense of fight in him. Tony heard himself whimper, his body opening up, splitting apart, as pain started to tantalize the rims of his entrance. Unable to escape the spell, trapped in Thanos’s grip wrapped exclusively around his hips, Tony was at the Titan’s mercy. The only thing preventing his body from being lowered down on the erect, large cock that awaited to be pleasured was Thanos himself. He watched with diluted eyes, lips parting, dread weighing him down heavily. Thanos’s fingers caressed his ass, even as he held Tony suspended near the massive cock.

“Because I needed to know what has slowed Loki’s progress.”

The biting words, clear and sharp as a knife, lodged itself fully into his abdomen, piercing through Tony. Confusion rattled inside of his mind. _Thanos thinks_ I’m _a threat?_

“But as I said earlier, you must know your place, slave. And it is not by his side, but at his feet, where it should be. You are nothing more than a common whore. Loki must not be distracted. And you… are a distraction.”

“No… _please…. don’t…“_ Tony tried to plead, but the words came out weak and small. “Please- anything but this-“

_Anything but rape._

Tony shuddered as his mind flitted for a fraction to his first time. With his dad. With Howard Stark. Fucking him, using him, making him come. He hadn’t understood what it meant then, being taught things that no mere child would’ve learned at his age. Howard had called it a ‘training’, he’d said it was ‘their little secret.’

_I was only ten…_ _But he didn’t care. He fucked me anyway._

Howard had made him like it. _Dad,_ Tony would ask after each ‘training’, _did I do good?_ His father’s approval was his whole world. He just wanted to be loved. He craved it like a baby suckling for his mother’s milk and. His father was so cold when they weren’t... His father cared for him only when they were making love.

_Oh yes, son, yes, you did so well. Now you’ve been doing so good, I thought I’d give you this._ Tony had gotten a trophy that day, a golden toy with the words, “Number 1” and “Stark Industries” embellished on the cheap, gold metal. _Study hard, son. I want the best of you._

It took him years to realize what they had - what Howard made him believe was pure - was far from normal. He learnt it the hard way. His father was never the forgiving type, never one to let a punishment slide, and he’d made sure Tony understood it. _Because you need to know how much I care about you, son, you know that right? I, ugh, I love you._

_That’s when I realized… I knew then…_

**_Knew what, son?_ **

_You, dad. I’d rather be with anyone but you._

No one ever suspected a 16 year old would be capable of killing his parents in cold blood. It had been too easy; his mother was an unfortunate casualty, but he held no remorse. Maria Stark knew what was happening behind closed doors, and she never raised a finger to stop it from happening. She was just as guilty as the Howard Stark in Tony’s eyes.

_The day you died, I was free._

**_Oh, you clever boy. Or are you?_ **

The magic that had widened Tony’s entrance open rippled to life once more, and Tony let out a choked gasp as his hole was split apart further than any dildo could have ever made it possible. He felt no pleasure, only pain, coursing through his veins.

“I think you are ready for me,” Thanos’s voice announced, in a casual tone.

**_Tsk, tsk._ **

That was all the warning Tony got as he was pulled down on the Titan’s cock.

_Loki…!_

A scream left Tony’s lips, or so he thought, but he heard no sound as he was penetrated by Thanos’s massive length, the tip of it sliding through his widened hole until he was fully sheathed, his ass rubbing on top of the Titan’s balls. Tony choked out a strangled, silent gasp. Sweat poured down his face and across his back and chest, trailing down towards the curve of his buttocks.

Thanos arched backwards once he was seated inside of Tony, an exhale of pleasure leaving the Titan’s lips.

_Oh god…_ Tony cried out, but again no sound came out. He writhed, overcome, his body awash with pain. He was screaming freely, but like the first time he did so, he didn’t hear a single sound escape his lips. Tony’s eyes flitted towards Thanos in panic.

The Titan smiled down at him maliciously, showing teeth, “Did you think I would let him hear you, mortal?”

**_Cat got your tongue?_ **

Tony’s eyes widened with horror. All the blood in his body left him. _Thanos silenced me! Loki- Loki won’t hear me. He can’t hear me, which means… he can’t save me because he won’t know… He won’t know I’m- Urgh….! It hurts, fuck… it hurts….! He won’t- know…. Thanos is… He’s…_

Tony couldn’t string together a full sentence anymore as his mind started to fall apart the moment Thanos moved inside of him. Everything was excruciating.

**_I should have kept you in your room, forever, until you learned the only thing you need is me— My cock—-_ **

_Movement._

Tony barely registered what was happening as he felt Thanos use him. He felt the ice cold touch of the gauntlet’s metal behind his back, digging into him. He saw a white flash before his eyes. All he felt was agony, the origin of that pain spreading from his ass and flowing in an instantaneous rush upwards.

_Shut up…_ Tony thought faintly, closing his eyes, trying to shut out the voice in his head. He felt a hand on his head, holding him upright and he realized he’d slumped down onto Thanos’s chest without even realizing it.

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop_

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop_

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop_

Thanos’s cock pushed at his insides as his body was forced to make space for it. Tony cried out, silenced though he was. He shook violently, fire coursing through his veins. _It hurt… make it stop…_

Tony felt energy pulsing around his belly, as well as invisible, electric currents as he was jolted by it, causing his entrance to tighten. A silent scream, hollow as it was, tore through Tony as his inner walls clenched around the intrusion. Hot tears trailed freely down his cheeks. Pain and frustration clawed at his insides. He felt nothing but fullness. The Titan thrust into him without any thought for Tony’s comfort but to satisfy his own lust.

He was, in short, an instrument for Thanos’s pleasure.

**_And if you hadn’t left that room, you would’ve never met him. My son, you’ve come a long way._ **

Tony was barely conscious of what was going on, registering only the pain that travelled endlessly in currents through his body. He shuddered as Thanos suddenly stopped, and Tony was, for a moment, relieved of the searing pain for a fraction. But he regretted opening his eyes. What he saw made his blood run cold.

His body had expanded. Whatever magic Thanos had used had done its ghastly work, stretching Tony wide; so much so that his belly had protruded out. The cock stuffed all the way inside of him was stretching his skin outwards around the middle.

_Oh god…_

Tony came apart at the seams as soon as Thanos resumed his rhythm.

It took a good number of thrusts before Tony felt Thanos climax. A burst of hot liquid followed in a rush, gushing into Tony’s abused hole, filling his ravaged insides with cum. Tony wanted to wretch at the sensation of it, knowing the alien semen settling in his body would stay there until he found a way to wash it out of him. But he had no strength, not anymore. He was broken, the effort to scream having left him in the end. He slumped bonelessly onto Thanos’s chest. He didn’t even notice he was rid of the cock until he heard a small ‘pop’ below.

Cut down from his strings like a loose puppet, Tony breathed heavily as he lay there, throat raw and body split in half. He was amazed he was even still alive.

**_Of course you’re alive. You’re my son. I taught you to how to take it, like the good whore you are—_ **

Tony was unceremoniously thrown onto the marble floor like a used doll. His body barely registered the pain, although he felt the slight numbness of his shoulders and legs hitting the marble floor. A guffaw of laughter followed suit.

_Why is he… laughing…._

Tony felt a heavy boot pressing on his back, and he forced himself to peer up. Thanos had gotten up, his spent cock still hanging lazily, and had placed his right boot on top of Tony’s back, perhaps half expecting him to stand up.

_As if I can even move,_ Tony thought faintly.

“This has been exceptional, slave. I do see why Loki enjoys you.”

**_See? He knows just how good you are. How tight you are in there. This one’s experienced it first hand. I bet you’re just begging to be filled again—_ **

“But the fun doesn’t end here.”

Tony lay there, crumpled and broken, the heavy weight of Thanos’s boot a stifling reminder that he was helpless. He let out a gasp as the soles dug into his back further. Lukewarm liquid had rapidly spread out beneath him as he lay, trickling out of him in oozes Tony knew could be damaging if left unattended.

_I can’t die— I haven’t told him— Loki— I——_

A blinding light showered over Tony and Thanos, the air vibrating with energy that washed over them. Tony succumbed to it with a low groan as the pain stopped. He blinked, bewildered by this sudden change, but dared not move. He felt something wet on his fingertips and turned to find that the blood that had been gushing out of him was now flowing back into him.

From an outsider’s perspective, they would have seen any damage Thanos had inflicted on the mortal vanish in mere seconds. Tony felt it as his widened hole tightened back to its original shape, unmarked and intact, the only trace of the assault being the leaking amount of cum dripping from his entrance. The loose strings of Thanos’s pants were quickly strung back to push in Thanos’s cock within the confines of leather.

**_He can’t get enough of you like I couldn’t— Your sweet hole is everything anyone wants from you- Don’t you regret killing me now, Anthony, my sweet boy—_ **

“Forget.”

Tony could not resist as he fell into the spell, blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So I've read some of your comments asking me not to hurt Tony, but it's necessary. I'm horrible, I know. 
> 
> I hope I was able to show a glimpse of evil!Tony in there a bit, and how he's turned out to become the way he is in this fic. He'd not completely heartless, but he's definitely not a happy snowflake.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	6. Iron

**Chapter Six**

_“Please- no more…”_

_“Oh? I thought you lived for this, slave? Did you not give yourself freely to Loki so you can be fucked and used?”_

_There was no reply, only a prolonged scream as Thanos twisted his body, further pushing himself into tender, mortal flesh._

_“Would you betray your master in exchange to end this? Would you...?_ **_Hmm…?”_ **

**_x_ **

**_X_ **

Hours passed, all of which left Loki bristling with anxiety. He couldn’t keep still, his fingers drumming away on the hard surface of his desk. After returning back to his chambers, he’d tried to distract himself. The steady beat of Tony’s heartbeat had reassured him that nothing was amiss, which had been enough to give him a little comfort. But his mind couldn’t focus on anything else and he failed at getting anything done.

If Tony had returned to him quickly, then Loki would not have been so concerned. But the hands of the clock continued to tick, and every second became as long as an eternity. Once it crossed the threshold of an hour, Loki was left pacing about his chambers in agitation, fully incapable of keeping himself still.

_Surely Thanos is finished? He must have slated his lust of Tony by now!_ Loki seethed, feeling a tremor on his fingers. He stopped it with an annoyed frown. _He will need to return Tony back to me in one piece. He must. Thanos cannot deprive me of him, he cannot—!_

The mere thought of Thanos taking his time with Tony, satisfying his needs not just once, but twice… _thrice…_ made Loki’s mind scatter chaotically in different directions, his skin crawling as if it were not his own. He couldn’t breath properly, heart beating erratic in his chest. The worst of them all was the notion that what if…

What if Tony was delayed because he enjoyed the company of a Titan more than that of a Jotun? He was, after all, less powerful now that he was not the bearer of the Mind Stone, the gem having been bestowed back to the Titan upon stepping foot of New Asgard. The middle of his scepter was left without a glow, making it incomplete the last time he had put it aside. Perhaps Tony considered power a more potent desire for him to linger in Thanos’s company? Would his concubine, the mortal Loki had come to trust and rely on so heavily, betray him?

_Tony would never do such a thing,_ Loki shook his head furiously, biting his lips deeply in an attempt to push his doubtful thoughts away. _He can’t possibly prefer the presence of Thanos over me… I provide for him, the same way he does for me. Our… relationship goes far beyond carnal desires. No, he would not…_

His frustration bubbled up and got the better of him. A deep, guttural growl, like the sound of a helpless animal, left him. Loki threw off the various bits of paper on his large desk, letting it scatter around his feet. He stared down at the silver metal, his breathing heavy. He traced it beneath his hand, feeling the cold chill of it. He could still remember the way Tony had sat on this very spot, naked, laid out for him, arms hooked around Loki’s neck as he sank deep into his concubine’s welcome entrance. Sweat and ecstasy had dripped from the mortal’s body that day as Loki heard the satisfying mewls of uncontrollable lust and pleasure he pulled from the depths of Tony’s chest.

_He had smelt of fire, burnt and smouldering, and I the iron, melting away inside of him…_ Loki thought, his fingers curling into fists as he leaned on the table for support, the memory of many days and nights spent here warming his body in ways that made him want to retract every word he shared with Thanos for even letting his concubine out of his sight.

Loki found himself lowering to his knees as he went to pick up one of the blueprints he’d thrown off the table. It was a schematic for an improvement that Tony had been working on one of his inventions, one Loki was fully aware of in terms of purpose and use. He stared at it, fingers curling tightly around the paper. Apart from their various acts of recreation, Loki had also let Tony use his chambers the same way he utilized his workshop. Tony had his own, Loki had seen to that when they had moved to their new location in Italy in favor of New York. But his concubine always ended up staying in his chambers, creating quite the mess of things, paper and print outs strewn across the table along with Loki’s own set of forms, which were stacked neatly, a stark comparison to how Tony and Loki organized themselves.

Tony, crouched in concentration, hand smudged with pencil marks, glowing in the light of the Tuscan sunlight filtering through the large window, had looked beautiful. _No, not beautiful… perfect,_ Loki corrected himself.

After every fuck, Tony would rush back to working on his new projects, eyes lit and fingers impatiently scribbling away on paper, equations and intricate set of lines spilling on the page, a work of genius in the works. In spite of his many duties to carry out, Loki would find himself distracted, many times catching himself watching his concubine, lust curling away at his toes and desire lingering in his chest on the naked engineer that seemingly refused to put any piece of clothing back on. It didn’t take long for Loki to be the one to distract Tony, causing many of the blueprints on his desk to be half complete.

Loki felt a small smile forming on his lips, the memory of those moments flitting within his mind. His eyes moved back to admire the notes Tony had written down on the Mark IV of the Laufeyson Armor prototype Tony had been working on recently. It was colorless, but the one Loki had seen had been vibrant with color, a true masterpiece.

It had been a hot, sweltering day when Tony had revealed the first Mark I - the peak of summer in Tuscany, Italy. The windows of Loki’s chambers had been flung open to let some air in.

Tony had surprised him with an ‘anniversary’ gift for his fifth year as King of New Asgard, although Loki got the sense that it had been more to celebrate the day Tony had become his concubine as well. The glistening metal suit that had stood before him, gleaming in lavish paint of deep green and gold had made his heart stop for a fraction.

_“I had to do it,” Tony said, winking, “I mean, I know your Asgardian armor is going to keep you safe and you’ve got your magic and all that, I know, but indulge me. I figured if you ever needed some backup… or uh… protection… then I can be there for you. This suit’s got an automatic protective mechanism and I can tune in and autopilot it from here. You won’t be alone.”_

_Loki observed Tony with a critical eye for a moment and then looked back at the full metal of armor in front of him. The beauty of this intricate machine, this metal suit that Tony had crafted with his engineers' hands, stood before him like a majestic statue, assembled to perfection. Loki walked around the suit to survey the man’s craftsmanship, a smile forming on his lips rapidly with each second that passed. He could feel Tony’s gaze following him, knowing the man was waiting impatiently for his answer._

Tony coveted his suits. These suits are exclusively his trademark… _Loki thought, feeling a rush of emotion he didn’t think he could feel churn within him._ And yet not only does he create one for me, but also fashion it in my likeness and taste. He has given me so much, and he continues to do so even now, after all these years.

_“So, what do you think? You like it? I had way too much fun with those horns.”_

_Although carrying no cape, the suit had one set of horns on top of its helmet, resembling Loki’s Asgardian armor. Loki watched as Tony’s hand reached out to touch the curves of the large, golden horns on top of the helmet, wrapping them around the base. Loki made a guttural sound when Tony stroked it fondly._

_“Just so you know, I’ve left a little surprise in the memory database for you,” Tony smirked, licking his lips slowly, deliberately, watching him with an innocent flutter of his long lashes as if he were some virgin maiden. “Thought you might enjoy a little bit of… me… in there if you decide to ride this.”_

_Loki raised an eyebrow. He had licked his own lips, the heat pooling straight to his cock. Tony’s growing smile only indicated just how much his teasing was working._

_“Really?” Loki purred, and he was standing right next to Tony. He could feel Tony shudder, felt his breath hitch, the excitement dancing in the mortal’s expression alone almost bringing Loki close to the edge. He dipped his head to catch the mortal’s lips in a kiss, tongue tasting whiskey and fire. He pulled Tony closer to him, impatient to have his skin, his everything, pressing into him, and Tony moaned against his attentions. Loki combed his fingers through Tony’s hair, another hand wrapping firmly around the mortal’s waist as he carried them to the workshop table. He heard a grunt as Loki pushed Tony down on it. They parted for a moment, gasping for air as if they had been submerged in water._

_“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Tony chuckled breathlessly. Loki could hear the mortal’s heart beating so fast, drumming away. He loved the way his touch made it skip a beat when Loki’s hand swept across Tony’s back and on the nape of his neck._

_“Oh yes…” Loki nipped at the bottom of Tony’s lips, pulling a shameless moan from the man._

_The day quickly turned a golden hue of sunset, orange sprawling through every corner of Loki’s chambers. When Loki had had his way with his concubine, they’d spent it lounging on the floor covered in fur, both of them naked and glistening with sweat and the aftermath of a well-spent day of good fucking. As it happened, Tony had his way with him soon afterwards, although the man’s methods involved seducing him with champagne and strawberries. They’d drunk the bubbly concoction that Loki had come to favor over Asgardian ale down easily, filling their stomaches with the sweet taste of strawberries that Tony had ordered brought in. It wasn’t long before Loki felt Tony push him down onto the furs and start lavishing him with kisses that trailed from the nape of the god’s neck all the way to the aroused and fully erect cock that stood in attention. It was torture, but the kind Loki did not plead easily to just anyone._

_“Do you dare to make your king plead?” Loki challenged, even as he knew his resolve was weakening._

_“What if I do?” Tony purred coyly, placing a soft kiss on the base of Loki’s cock. Loki shivered, feeling the heat of that touch alone making his blood race. He leaned into the man’s touch, groaning as he felt another lick traveling downwards, Tony’s tongue traveling to his balls. Soon, that devious mouth fell silent as it found its home licking and caressing his balls, before soon abandoning its pursuit. Loki was flush with color and found his first plea escape his lips, the teasing all too much. His cock was leaking like some inexperienced youth, Loki knew that, but nothing could make him yearn so furiously as he did with Tony. He saw a flash of Tony’s triumphant smile, white pearly teeth bared in a well-known smirk._

_“Please.”_

_“Mmm? I didn’t hear that,” Tony feigned ignorance, and Loki growled, the tone of his voice low and guttural. A laugh enveloped them, and Loki felt his heart warm at the sight of Tony’s growing smile._

_Seeing his concubine happy had, more so than most days, been the best thing he could do on a daily basis, and Loki found that with each year he spent by Tony's side, he wanted nothing more than to see exactly this flourish through his features. He craved it as much as he yearned to see Tony’s face contorted in a mix of pleasure and want as he took his concubine to bed. But here, now, he was at the man’s mercy, and Loki wished for nothing else as he waited, helplessly, for Tony to give him his release._

_“Please, Anthony.”_

_The use of Tony’s formal name seemed to strike a chord with him. Loki saw something in Tony flicker, and then replace with pure lust. Loki was rewarded lavishly as he felt his concubine’s wet, yielding mouth wrap around as his cock, sheer heat burning every sensitive part of his flesh as it was finally reunited with Tony’s attentive tongue. It didn’t take long before Loki was writhing with pleasure, arching his back, gripping the man’s shoulders for support as he came, a streak of white flashes engulfing him as he sagged into the furs, panting. With one last adoring kiss, Tony slipped out, letting go. Loki looked over to him and saw Tony’s face was flushed with color._

_“You called me Anthony…” Tony murmured. Loki narrowed his eyes as he found Tony curling close to him, like a child trying to find comfort with their parent. There was something in his look, however, that concerned Loki._

_“Was… should I not?” Loki spoke softly, assessing the way Tony’s heart beat just a little faster near his bare chest and the way the man’s hands clenched. When he reached out a hand to push back the curls from his hair, he found Tony flinch somewhat. Something curled inside of him and Loki stopped midway._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing… it’s just… only one person’s called me that… when we had…” Tony coughed nervously. “But yeah… he’s gone now.”_

_“Who?” Loki spoke, his voice sounding a little deeper than expected. A dark stirring turned his stomach into a knot at the thought of someone other than him making Tony shiver with the mere sound a name._

_“No one, just… just forget it, Lokes, he’s nothing-“ Tony began nervously, and Loki could see now that his smile had faltered. Whatever was causing Tony to falter was paining him, for Loki could see creases starting to form and furrow his eyebrows. The body that lay snug and close to him trembled, and it wasn’t out of desire. Loki tasted it and he hated it the moment he realized it was fear that permeated the air._

_“Very well,” Loki whispered and leaned in to leave a kiss on Tony’s forehead, still wet with sweat. This time, Tony had not shied away, instead curling into him and wrapping an arm around his waist. Loki let it go then; he didn’t pursue the reason for Tony’s fear, even when his concubine, a man normally strong and unyielding as the iron he made malleable in his hands, was wracked with tears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented and to those who are currently reading! It means a lot that you are. Let me know what you think about, I always love to hear from readers and share your theories with me... ; ) You might be spot on!


	7. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Short scene of rape, please skip if you can't bear it.

_“Please… s…t…op…”_

_“Futile words, slave.”_

_Tony, blindfolded and made to suck, felt nothing but fullness as Thanos pushed into his ajar mouth. His body shook and writhed helplessly, bound by invisible ropes that forced him on his knees, head tilted upwards to fully take in the massive length._

_“Mmmpfrr—”_

_“Oh yes, you do understand, do you not? Every syllable you choose to utter, every move you make, is rewarded with silence.”_

_Tony couldn’t breath. He hasn’t been able to, after the second time he... remembered._

_A caress, a touch, a mockery of affection. That was what Thanos did before he used Tony’s mouth; now inhumanely shaped, spelled open, cracking like an egg that was split in two as his jaw was made to widen, violated for the sole purpose of pleasuring._

_“Now give me what I want, slave.”_

_No… Tony thought, closing his eyes, unspeakable pain engulfing him. He didn’t know true agony until now, did not know how truly he can become something less than a man and turned into a mere object until now. He wanted it all to end. It was too much. If he succumbed, then all of this would be over. He would be free..._

_And yet..._

_No… I’d rather die… Tony thought._

_“Betray your master, and I shall free you.”_

_Tony spasmed in silence._

_Hot white spurts of semen gushed from the thick length, fervent and unforgiving as Thanos came violently, pushing down the chasm of Tony’s throat, unwilling to leave it at half measure. Reflex to swallow forgotten, Tony’s lips dripped. The spent cum lay dormant in his throat and trickled as his jaw was restructured back to its original shape, the gauntlet’s reversal magic doing its trick once more._

**_And what a fine party trick that is. I think he’s trying to tame you, my boy..._ **

_“Accept the offer.”_

_Tony crashed to the floor as the ropes keeping him upright released him. Shattered though he may be inside, he looked up slowly, trembling from the effort. Defiant eyes met Thanos._

_The answer was all too clear._

_“No.”_

_Thanos laughed richly, fully expecting such a response as he smiled with merciless delight._

_“Very well… forget again.”_

_x_

_X_

Loki’s wait lasted close to three long hours when Tony finally came back to him.

_“Tony…”_ Loki breathed, was by his side instantly when Tony pushed open the doors to Loki’s chambers.

The man was naked, the ‘jewels’ Loki had seen him wearing at the banquet hall now gone, most likely still in the guest chambers where Thanos resided. He shivered, gooseflesh forming on his skin and Loki conjured a huge, fur coat to cover Tony, casting it with a warming spell. As soon as he was satisfied that Tony wasn’t feeling any discomfort, Loki wasted no time assessing if his concubine was hurt using his magic. Although covered, he did no need to see Tony’s body physically to figure out if there was any damage done to him. His fingers lit softly, pulsing emerald green, his magic washing over Tony in a cascading glow. Physically, he can tell there were no markings or wounds on the man. But the relief was short-lived when Loki looked down and saw the dazed look on his Tony’s face.

“What happened?” Loki spoke urgently, the need to know why it had taken so long for Tony to come back clawing at his mind. The answer to his question was a peculiar one.

“I.. I don’t remember,” Tony whispered, looking up at him with a frown that creased the corners of his mouth so far that Loki wished it gone. To Loki, he looked as scared as a young calf who had just lost its mother, left to wander on its own and fend for itself in the wild.

The sudden urge to pull Tony close to him, to erase any trace of confusion and distress on his face, culminated in Loki leaning down to capture Tony’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss he didn’t expect to give. His arms wrapped around Tony’s back and waist in a possessive, tightening embrace, desperately pressing his body to the man. He could feel Tony’s steady heartbeat near his own.

“Mmm…” Tony’s groaned, the tension in his shoulders somewhat relaxing. Loki felt Tony lean towards him, arms stretching out to curl around the back of his neck. Loki breathed him in, his senses screaming as he took in a foreign scent other than Tony’s still smeared on the man. He wanted to erase them, all of it, and cover every smell and touch and impression of Thanos with his mark alone. _Tony is mine, mine…._

“I think… I think I satisfied him okay, Lo…” Tony breathed out, his voice small and uncertain, as their lips parted for a moment to inhale a bit of sweet air into their lungs.

_As if I care what the tyrant thinks. I do not care! Do you not see I worried?_ Loki’s face darkened as he gripped Tony tightly to him, so much so that he heard a small gasp from the man. He was aware he was holding the man too tightly. If he wasn’t careful, his strength could easily break bones and tear flesh as effortlessly as ripping the skin of soft fruit.

_Mortals… They are fragile creatures, my dear…_ Frigga’s voice suddenly echoed in Loki’s mind, a remnant of that first year when they had stepped foot in Asgard.

Loki loosened his grip on Tony reluctantly.

“He’ll leave us alone now, right?”

Loki was about to answer; the fear that pulsed in the air, as well as the filtering confusion and unease on Tony made his chest curl tightly in pain. The white lie he was planning on possibly uttering died promptly on his lips as he stopped, shuddering suddenly as he felt an ugly, vile energy radiate from the object of his affections. He flinched. It was coming from Tony, _his concubine,_ of all people. The awful crawl of foreboding prickled at his flesh. The darkness that resided in Tony wrapped like a vine that had grown too far and had now nestled its roots within him. Loki’s blood ran cold at the feel of it as he untangled himself from Tony’s embrace, his shoulders suddenly rigid and stiff as a board.

“He used the stones,” Loki whispered, horror crashing down on his shoulders at what this might mean. He recognized the shimmer surrounding Tony now, as if it had come out of hiding before it recognized Loki’s magic and decided to show its face. The essence had a distinct signature to it, one he had come to recognize while wielding the scepter. Faint hints of green and orange encircled around Tony, its magical strings laced around Tony’s neck like a noose, digging into him, glowing vibrantly above the physical gold of Tony’s own collar. It was a disturbing sight. Loki wanted to tear it apart.

When he tried to pull the thin lines off of Tony, the magic burned fingertips as Loki attempted to untether the tightly bound magic around Tony’s neck. He hissed sharply, the skin sizzling off before reknitting back to health. The strings resisted him and every time Loki tried to get ahold of them, it slipped through his fingers. He snarled loudly, eyes burning with heated anger.

“What stones?” Tony spoke, tilting his head to one side, eyebrows furrowing. The magic quivered in time with Tony’s movements, as if it were dancing.

“I see its trace on you,” Loki answered. Repulsion grew, as well as guilt, weighing heavy on his shoulders. _The Time Stone has affected his memory, altered it somehow. But why would Thanos find the need to do this? What could he possibly gain from erasing his memory? Unless…_

“Loki, please talk to me, you’re starting to scare me. I’m fine, really. He... Thanos…” Tony paused, trying to find the words. “He _said_ he enjoyed himself.”

Loki frowned deeper. “Tell me everything you remember.”

The two were sitting on the lavishly embroidered sofas in the middle of the room, sitting side by side. When Tony’s shiver came back, Loki lit a roaring fire near the hearth, ignoring the fact that it was a sweltering hot summer day outside. The fireplace danced immediately with green flames and continued to warm them.

“I remember you in the feast, saw Thanos at that table. We went to his chambers and then... _nothing._ It’s like a chunk of time is missing. The next thing I know, I’m looking over my shoulder and Thanos... he was sitting there, on that large throne, and he tells me I’m dismissed and that he’s satisfied with what he got.”

_Satisfied..._ Loki heard that one word cause heat to burn his blood to a temperature that far exceeded that of mere fire. It made him feel things he hadn’t felt before, the same repulsion curling in his gut. A sharp stab of something he realized was jealousy sank its knife deep into his chest. How exactly had Tony _satisfied_ Thanos?

_Pleasured him, just like you requested_ , a voice in the back of his head offered with a jab, twisting the internal knife in his gut. _You told him to fuck the Titan so you can continue to reign over this facade of a kingdom. It is because of you that Tony sits here now in this state._

“He is lying,” Loki heard himself murmuring. Tony visibly flinched, as if he’d been slapped.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tony spoke, and Loki saw the hairs on Tony’s back were rising up in a fit of anger. “Are you saying I’m not good at what I do?”

“No… that is not what I implied. What I meant to say was that if Thanos was pleased with your skills, he would have returned you to me hours ago. No. He wanted something from you, and it was only after he got it that it was truly… satisfied. But what, I do not know,” Loki theorized.

“How long was I with him?” Tony’s eyes widened, his voice small, as if he was scared to ask. Loki heard his heart beat faster.

“Three hours.”

_“Fuck...”_

Tony’s shoulders slumped and he was staring at Loki with unease clear on his face, a frown drawn on his lips. Loki caught a tremor starting to form on Tony’s right hand. He took the hand, clasped it tightly, immediately catching the fear and anxiety as it seeped through him as well.

“I will find out what he has done, Tony, I promise you.” _I am sorry for ever tasking you to please such an abominable creature,_ Loki wanted to say, but pride held him back.

Tony gave one small nod, “I don’t doubt it, Lokes.”

The sound of trumpets blared outside, and both of them looked in its direction. Loki cursed under his breath. _The dinner celebration… I had completely forgotten._

“I must ready myself for the feast,” Loki said as he heard the trumpets continue to sound outside of their chambers, announcing to the guests and courtiers living under the chateau’s roof that the tables have been set out and the food was now ready. The orange-purple hues of a setting sun was a clear indication that time had passed by all too quickly and the night was quickly finding its way to envelope the day’s end.

Loki knew his presence was required; he will need to be there and take part in continuing his charade of pleasing Thanos and his Black Order, a formidable group of vicious creatures that could attack at a moment’s notice should Thanos see fit to do so. And if he were to find out what had been done to Tony, he would need to face Thanos and get the answer from him, one way or another. But that did not mean his concubine had to attend.

“Don’t go,” Tony spoke, still shivering, even in the smouldering heat. Loki could see cold sweat was breaking out. He quickly checked if it was a fever and was assured that it was not. But that disturbed him further; Loki could see clearly something was making Tony feel the incessant cold, and he could only guess it was coming from the three choking lines of magic that embedded itself around Tony’s neck like a vise. Loki squeezed Tony’s hand tightly.

“I wish I could, but I must go,” Loki said, even as his resolve wavered at the sight of his concubine. He had never seen Tony look so... lost. Every part of him screamed he should stay with Tony and try to ease his pain.

Loki slowly leaned forward to press a kiss on Tony’s lips once more, staying there for a moment. Just before Tony tried to deepen it, Loki let go, his fingers releasing his hold, untwining himself from his concubine. He heard a sound of protest, pleading eyes looking up at him with genuine pain.

“Please...” Tony’s voice called to him, “Please, Loki… Don’t go.” Desperation was evident in Tony’s deep brown eyes.

“Stay here. I will be back soon,” Loki murmured, fighting his own desire to stay and acquiesce Tony’s request.

With a shimmer, Loki left Tony and it felt like he was leaving a piece of him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to all who've taken the time to share your comments with me, it really means a great deal to me that you're reading this fic. 
> 
> Hopefully I've left you with a clue as to what Thanos might be intending... I meant to make this chapter a little longer, but I think this is an appropriate place to stop for now cause I'm evil, hah. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, your comments feed my muse and a well-fed muse comes with a new chapter ;) Thank you for reading!


	8. Death

“ _Laufeyson..._ how nice of you to join us.”

Thanos’s voice cut through the air, addressing the god as Loki appeared before the banquet hall once more, dressed fashionably in gold and silk, an outfit befitting that of a king. His golden helmet glinted, showing off his stature, as well as the sceptre, although the one he held was not the same as the one he wielded in the battle of Old New York. This sceptre was forged purely for decorative purposes, used for special occasions such as this. The whole court hushed as they saw their king enter and bowed their heads. Loki caught a glimpse of some of his advisors who watched him with narrowed, curious eyes as they lowered their heads as well.

Only Thanos and his Children did not bow, following his every step with a smile that seemed to entail they were in on a secret that only they were aware of.

Loki walked towards the golden throne gleaming on the edge of the long table with a sense of rising trepidation. He pushed it down as far as possible. _It will not due to show any weakness, especially not in front of my people._

“Where is your slave?” Thanos inquired as Loki took his seat next to the Titan. The knowing smirk made Loki want to wrap his hands tightly around the Titan’s throat so that he can wipe that grin off his face. Instead, he forced himself to return the smile, revealing a gleam of teeth that was close to bared.

“Indisposed. I left him so that he has time to recuperate.” _From what you have done to him_ , Loki thought, although the words were left unspoken.

“Pity, I do find myself bored already,” Thanos drawled, “Your slave is _quite_ entertaining.”

_What did you do to him!_ Loki wanted to snarl the words out of his system. He resisted the urge to lash out. He grit his teeth, barely containing his anger. He wished to god he could strike Thanos. But all eyes were watching them, the court now gathered around the table and settling in their seats. The pleasant aroma of food and drink wafted towards him. He caught a glimpse of one of the Black Order members, Ebony, sitting on the left-hand side of the table with the rest of the members and saw a cruel smile forming on the creature’s lips. It grated on Loki’s nerves.

“Were you _satisfied_ , milord?” Loki emphasized his tone on the word. It sickened him to think he had allowed Thanos to use Tony, his concubine... his imagination ran wild in spite of himself as he conjured images of Thanos’s hands caressing Tony’s ass, parting those soft cheeks before pushing his rigid cock into Tony’s wet entrance, sliding, pushing, as Tony came undone in his grip…

“Oh yes, I had had my fill of him,” Thanos’s voice abruptly cut off Loki’s thoughts and chuckled as if he had shared a funny joke.

_“Did you?”_ Loki said, trying to keep a straight face. It was a struggle to maintain it.

“Mmm, yes. I daresay it would be better if your slave comes to demonstrate this first-hand. But let us eat. I am starved after much bed sport.”

“Of course.” Loki had to bite his lips hard to make himself respond civilly. He waved his hand, in a motion that meant the feast can commence, and all matter of chatter started, intermingling with the sound of utensils and voices discussing trivial subjects.

Loki could not eat; he had no appetite while Thanos sat by his side, knowing Tony had suffered from those same hands that were now snapping the bone of a chicken roast in half, tearing at the flesh without a glimpse at the utensils laid out neatly before him. Loki watched the tyrant devour a whole roast in a manner of minutes, making a mess of it, spilling juice through tender flesh, leaving a trail of bones on his plate. Thanos washed all of this down with whatever drink that had been poured into his goblet.

“Not hungry, Laufeyson?” Thanos raised an eyebrow as he licked off the last of the crackly skin on top with a chicken roast.

“No,” Loki answered, doing his best to hide his disgust.

“Mmmm…” Thanos hummed, “Then you wouldn’t mind if we called in your favorite whore?”

“What?”

With a snap of his fingers, Thanos’s gauntlet started to rivet to life and Loki found Tony, still dressed in just the fur coat strewn on him, appear in front of Loki’s eyes. The impact of the sudden teleportation knocks Tony to the ground, and he knelt on the floor, struggling to get up. Tony looked around his surroundings, hands pulling the fur coat closer to him, and Loki could see that the tremors on his right hand had gotten worse. If ever, the man looked paler than ever, far more so than how Loki had left him. He could sense a fever now settling over Tony’s skin, the temperature that had been steady before now climbing and a part of him immediately regretted leaving him on his own.

“ _Tony —,_ ” Loki whispered, his face turning pale and colourless as he realized Thanos had brought Tony here for a purpose. On his knees and dazed, caught off guard by the sudden teleportation spell, Tony teetered in his step but managed to hold himself together enough to look up at Loki. And what the god saw was confusion, yes, but even more so was the raw fear widening in his concubine’s dark-rimmed eyes.

“Loki?” Tony’s voice wavered.

Thanos’s gauntlet shimmered still and Loki watched in horror as chains materialized from nowhere, springing out of the floor, cracking the marble, like roots digging out from the ground. The gold chains caught Tony as fast as a whip, manacles clamping over the man’s ankles and wrists like a snake biting its victims. The sound of chains chinked against one another, resonating harshly to Loki’s eyes as another link of chains snared over Tony’s neck like a vice, the original gold collar that Tony had created breaking easily as the magical collar took its place. The fallen trinket let out a sad sizzle, electricity sparking before the energy within it died, the chip broken beyond repair. A choked gasp left Tony’s lips, his body shaking as pain made him tremble. Right beside tables of pastries, game and mouthwatering morsels… _Like he was some sort of gutted pig on a dish,_ Loki thought, the sense of foreboding that had clung to his every fibre now ringing true, _Thanos has brought Tony here like a lamb for slaughter._

Kneeling, restrained, held on the floor with only the remnants of the fur coat barely hiding his concubine’s naked body, Loki felt his whole body screaming.

_“What is the meaning of this!”_ Loki demanded, glaring at Thanos. His energy prickled, ready to attack. But he cannot do so without good reason… not unless he wanted to die a needless death.

Beside Thanos, Loki heard the amused chuckles of the Black Order, their eyes twinkling in anticipation.

“Did you think I did not _notice_ , child? You have been slacking in your duties. For all your extravagance and sweet words, you have been frivolously spending your days with this little whore at my expense,” Thanos declared, his voice loud and clear for all to hear. A murmur started, tension immediately sliding into the room. Loki could hear some of them speaking in agreement.

“You are yet to exceed the expectations I have set upon you,” Thanos continued, “And that is because you are distracted, Laufeyson.”

Loki shook his head furiously, “I am not _distracted_. How could I, when I am a king? Nothing could possibly take me away from serving you, milord…”

“ _Lies._ You speak with your sharp tongue, spinning illusions to make it seem as if all is done, but you do not act upon them at all. And it is because of this mortal.” Thanos points his free hand in Tony’s direction.

A bright light blinded them for a moment and Loki heard a sharp gasp as the fur coat was burnt away, golden hues of flaming magic surrounding Tony for a moment before the remains scattered around his knees in cinders. While the fire left Tony unhurt, the heat it left behind was still evident in the air, small traces of smoke trailing on Tony’s bare skin. Without the fur coat, Loki could see the pulse of the Time Stone’s threads brimming with light entangled around Tony’s neck. But the threads had now slithered its way around Tony’s chest, his torso, his thighs, his arms, _his whole body._

“You ask me what I did, Laufeyson. I will show you. Then perhaps you will come to understand your true purpose.”

Thanos made a small snipping movement, and Loki heard the sound of knives close to his ears. He saw the Time Stone’s magical threads, bound so closely to Tony’s skin as if it were feeding off of him, snap away. The three of the main knots that had been wrapped exclusively around his neck fell away and disappeared into nothing.

Loki was not prepared to hear, nor see, what came next.

A blood-curdling scream, as cold and agonizing as death itself, ripped from Tony’s lips as he fell on the glistening marble floor, his body writhing as if he were being attacked by an invisible creature. Marks that Loki was unable to distinguish started to burrow into Tony, first beginning with the stretch of his butt cheeks and soon the expansion of his entrance. The chains on Tony’s body seemed to loosen as if to accommodate Tony’s movements as the man cried out in a long stream of agonized cries.

**_CRACK._ **

Something twisted and pulled apart Tony’s jaws, breaking the joints. Blood spilled out as another invisible force crushed Tony’s ribs, each one making a terrible crunching sound, like teeth steeling itself on bones, trying to lick away at the last remnants of edible flesh. Tony’s body arched, legs trembling.

_“Stop,”_ Loki heard himself whisper.

An invisible movement controlled solely by Thanos’s gauntlet went about making Tony’s life a misery.

_“No…”_

Loki got up to put a stop to this, but he felt Thanos’s masochistic smile stare back at him with a knowing look and he knew his body was not his own anymore. His whole body was frozen, locked in place by the power of the stones on Thanos’s possession, the energy suppressing his magic easily. _I can’t help-! Tony, god, what have I done,_ ** _what have I done—_**

_Did you think he would have left him unscathed?_ A voice in the back of his head condemned Loki.

Tony’s legs jerked and spread out, showcasing his wide-open hole to the whole audience. Loki was forced to watch as he saw crimson blood dripping from the open gashes that split Tony’s entrance apart, the memory traces of Thanos’s massive cock pushing further into his concubine’s shredded hole flickering into view, forcing its way into Tony’s body. Screams cut through the air as Tony writhed, shook and trembled.

Horror did not describe the emotions that riddled him like knives stabbing him from every corner. Loki could only watch helplessly as Thanos finally twisted the gauntlet and finished his work. Blood gushed from all the inflicted wounds and returned back to Tony tenfold. The mutilation left Tony without means for speech; the god could see the bones in Tony’s jaw were completely shattered, splinters embedded inside skin like fragments of broken glass. Tears streamed freely from his eyes, despair imprinted over them.

**_“NO!”_ **

Loki felt the hold on his body vanish, and as soon as it did, he was grabbing Tony to him in a flash. He tore the chains off of Tony’s broken body, snapping them off like brittle wood. Tony bled profusely, tears mingling with crimson; the violence had wrecked Tony’s body completely and he lay in Loki’s arms. Loki could hear Tony trying desperately to breathe, but the gurgle of blood that rushed into his lungs quickly quieted any sound but pain from him.

“You disappoint me, Laufeyson,” Thanos’s voice dropped like a stone, dripping with contempt. The court was silent; Loki can see all eyes were on him and Tony, judging him from their comfortable seats at the table - _Weak, weak, weak..._

Loki knew he was being tested by Thanos, knew the Titan was using this very moment to prove his point, not just to himself but to his court who will consider him vulnerable and unfit to rule. They will know now who had the upper hand, will side with him and heed little of Loki’s orders from now on. But Loki couldn’t think. His whole body burned with hatred, the fire riveting his senses like a newly struck flame. ** _I do not care what they think. Tony. He is all I care about._**

“Loki, _Loki…_ you do not see how embarrassing this is,” Thanos’s voice shifted in tone, now attuned to a channel that sounded as if he were a parent reprimanding their children for a naughty mischief. “The mortal you hold is nothing more than a warm body to fuck! A vessel! A hole, a mouthpiece! I do not tolerate such show of… compassion. Your attachment to this slave will be your downfall.”

Loki bristled, glaring with bared teeth. His fingers flared green, shimmering over the barely conscious mortal, the magic trying to heal the damages done to Tony the best it could. He put all his energy to it, cupping one hand over Tony’s loose jaw, trying to stop any more blood gurgling out of his throat from choking Tony to death. He managed this with a bit of difficulty, the energy to keep all the rest of Tony’s organs from shutting down also sapping at his energy, but he did so as diligently as possible. He looked up to look Thanos squarely in the eyes.

“No, I do _not_ see. You and I are nothing alike,” Loki spoke coldly, “This realm is _mine._ It was bestowed upon me when I won it. It entitles me to do as I please and share it with _whom_ I please. You have wronged me and I will make you pay.”

Thanos chuckled darkly, his eyes glinting, a dangerous curve of his lips deepening on his magenta skin like a disease. “Now that’s the spirit. Yes, this is your kingdom. But what displeases me, I can take away, as easily as snapping your neck. ”

The silence of the whole court deepened; even breathing felt like a sin.

However, Loki did not falter his gaze. He did not shy away from it. He grasped Tony tightly to him, working his magic on his concubine, while keeping his stance clear; he was not going to let this go.

“Mmm… I had thought you were a bit more lenient to these matters, but I see I was wrong.”

“If you’re going to kill me, do it now, before I find a way to kill you myself,” Loki snarled.

“ _Kill you?_ No, Laufeyson, I have no intention of ending you. I am merciful to my Children, as long as they understand their place. I will show you this, as how a good parent should, and give you another chance to redeem yourself…”

“And if I refuse?”

Thanos smiled further, but any hints of mirth that could possibly be found were non-existent, a mere chasm taking its place within the darkness of the Titan’s eyes. His fingers curled purposefully and slowly on the gauntlet worn hand and the stones shimmered. Loki heard a hitch of breath, heart beating speeding up, as Tony’s scream pierced the air once more.

What little strength Tony had was now consumed in his screams, his body spasming. Loki looked down at his concubine, eyes turning round in sorrow as he heard the flutter in Tony’s heart failing, beat by heavy beat, and panic spread through him like wildfire. His magic was being pushed out, the energy of the stones overpowering his and he couldn’t keep Tony’s body from failing him.

“ _No, please, no!_ Do not do this- _I beg you_!” Loki cried out, uttering the very words Thanos knew he wanted to hear.

_Flutter._

**_Beat._ **

“You will have to do better than that, child.”

“Stop, please, I’ll do anything, I-“

“Now, now, do not tell me you have forgotten your _manners,_ Laufeyson. You have been acting like an insolent child while I was away. Taking advantage of my hospitality. I believe an apology is in order.”

_Loki…_ Tony’s thoughts barely echoed inside of Loki’s mind, ever so faint and far.

_Beat._

_Beat… b..eat…_

“Stop this!” Loki cried out, “I. am. sorry!”

“Kiss my feet,” Thanos purred, and Loki felt like he was splitting in half as he left Tony’s failing body on the floor to appear in an instant green flash before Thanos’s feet. Swallowing what little pride and humiliation he had, he bowed his head deeply, not daring to speak for fear of uttering the wrong word.

He kissed the boot.

Loki felt the back of his skin prickle like a thousand knives as all eyes were watching him, holding their breaths at the true meaning of this gesture.

_Beat…_

“So weak, so fragile… What a shame. What has this slave got that has you so attached, my child?”

_A conscience, a heart… one that is dying as you speak—!_ Loki thought frantically as he knelt there, head bowed, waiting for the Titan to release him, to ‘forgive’ him.

“I suppose that is what whores do. Enamour you with their loving, empty words.”

_Tony, hold on—_

“You will accompany the Black Order tomorrow at morn to learn their ways. Ebony shall teach you. He is quite enticed to have a pupil once more. I am quite keen to see how far you excel as well. But know this, Laufeyson; should you fail this time, I shall show you no mercy. The moment you forget to serve, I shall find other means of uses for you, Laufeyson. Perhaps… you will become _my_ concubine…” Thanos drawled, the words laying down thickly on Loki’s shoulders.

“Do not let me down again.”

Loki would never forget that monstrous, vicious smirk on Thanos’s triumphant expression. The Titan cocked his head to one side, holding a calculating look full of malice. _That is the face I will destroy, if it is the last thing I do._

As soon as he saw Thanos wave his hand, dismissing him, as if suddenly bored, Loki was gone, teleporting Tony away and back to their bed chambers. He did not even bother to look behind his shoulders, leaving the court at the mercy of Thanos’s presence. The faint beat of Tony’s heart was all he could hear, all that _mattered,_ so small compared to the loud beat of his own heart.

He laid Tony’s broken, bleeding body onto the bed, ignoring the crimson blood soaking into the silk sheets quickly, turning white to scarlet. Loki checked for Tony’s pulse. It was faint, barely existent.

_“No, no, no…”_ Loki whispered under his breath, like a mantra, as if those words alone would prevent the inevitable.

Tony was not moving, no longer conscious, his body so torn and broken beyond repair.

_You cannot die on me, Tony, not now, not when we have so much to do, to see, to enjoy-_

There was only one thing that could save him now.

Loki had been saving the Apple of Idunn for a special occasion. It was going to be a surprise, a gift for his concubine that he had been planning to bestow on the mortal when they were in happier moments and less desperate times.

_But I won’t have those moments with him anymore- I won’t- He will die! He is dying. Oh norns, he is— This is the only thing that I can save him. It must work. It has to!_ Loki thought frantically as he conjured the golden apple. It glowed with a power he had only ever encountered a few times, including the day he had bitten from it and consumed it in its entirety as a child.

Loki crushed the apple within his right hand, the juice turning to golden dust particles. He scattered it onto Tony’s body, letting it fall. It shimmered and settled on the man’s skin. He watched with bated breath, counting the seconds, as he waited for all of it to sink in. The sight of Tony’s body in this state broke him, but Loki dared not look away at the devastation that he had caused. _That I had brought on._ _Please… let him live…_

_But it may not work if the body is too damaged,_ a voice in the back of his head sounded, doubtful and… scared. Loki felt like a child, powerless and unable to do anything but endure the agony of waiting.

The final beat of Tony’s heart stopped at last.

Loki waited, for any sign of life, anything that could show him that the apple’s seidr magic had worked. But nothing happened. He did not see any sort of movement, or spark, the magic having no effect of improvement on Tony’s body. The arc reactor in his chest glowed as if it were mocking him, still sustaining life while its master’s body failed him. He knew the truth was staring him right in the face, and yet Loki did not want to accept it until the last of Idunn’s magic disappeared into Tony and yet it did nothing to stir the beating of Tony’s lifeless heart.

Anguish like nothing he had ever felt before crashed into Loki as he realized the inevitable had happened. The magic of the Apple had not done anything to improve Tony’s body, leaving only the faint trace of powdered gold on his skin. The scent of death and blood permeated the air.

_I am too late. Oh norns… no…_

Loki gathered Tony to his arms, heart screaming with a savagery that burned ice-cold as he tightened his hold on the fragile and broken body like his life depended on it. A sound ripped from his core and burst outward, his magic sizzling to the surface with a shudder, engulfing him in his sorrow. The surrounding objects burned apart as his seidr blast outward, catching anything around him in its devastation as it broke apart. Loki felt hot tears run down his cheeks freely, a sob catching in his throat. He could still feel the warmth of Tony there beside his chest, even if Tony’s soul had departed him.

_I was a fool!_

“My love…” Loki breathed, the words he’d only just spoken too late left his lips as he clung to his concubine, no _his Tony_. He used ever ounce of his magic to keep Tony’s body warm, healing the surface wounds, washing away the blood and mingling all of himself with Tony as he pressed a gentle kiss on the man’s damp forehead.

“I’m sorry… _I am so sorry… Forgive me…”_ Loki whispered over and over again. He didn’t care that Tony’s blood was tarnishing the clothes he wore, turning emerald green silk to a dark hue. He felt it spreading, like his agony. He cradled Tony to his chest, wanting to feel every part of Tony close to him, unwilling to let him go.

_It is my fault, I should never have asked this of you. I should have known Thanos would do this. I should have been aware of what he was capable of! He is a monster, and yet I had… I had let him… touch you… And you have suffered. Because of me._ _I will never forgive myself for this. Thanos will pay with his life._

Loki stayed there on the bed, rocking back and forth with Tony’s lifeless body in his arms, as the hours passed. And with each passing hour, he could feel the warmth in Tony’s body fading. And yet he clung desperately. _I cannot let you go… No… my love._

**_Dun._ **

The sound was so small Loki didn’t recognize it for a second, but Loki’s enhanced hearing did not miss it. He felt it, that spark, and that was all he needed to know something was happening.

_“Tony?”_

**Dun dun.**

Loki felt a powerful rush of energy as his magic suddenly mingled and intertwined with the sound coming from Tony’s chest, life desperate to linger and stay and be brought back from the depths of Hel. An invisible force shook within Tony’s body and Loki let go of his body, holding only his right hand in a tight grasp as the magic that suddenly vibrated within the room encircled them. He felt a hot burn, so painful it seared his palm. Loki hissed but he didn’t let go, he _dared_ not do so for fear of losing Tony forever.

A golden glow burst from Tony’s chest, causing his back to arch upwards a tilt. The light flowered upwards, the tree of life growing and brimming with luminescence. The branches quickly broke apart and cascaded over all of Tony’s body, rich gold vines growing from its center and wrapping around each arm and leg, cellular molecules stored in the mortal’s body shifting and changing as it became something less human… something more _godly._ Loki waited with gritted teeth, the heat in his palm still hot as a rod. But he endured it, letting his magic sear through to Tony’s body as the apple’s magic grasped for his energy. He gladly let is pass onto Tony. Gold was all Loki could see as it wrapped around Tony.

A jolt made Loki gasp as the gold vines travelled from his hand and then slithered quickly up his right arm, possessive and urgent. Loki could feel the pulse of the Idunn’s seidr; the intensity of it was overwhelming him, a sensation akin to being too close to the sun. He had to close his eyes, and when he did, his hearing caught the fastidious heartbeat of his mortal.

_Alive!_

The magic dissipated as soon as it appeared. The golden light shimmered and vanished, revealing Loki with the man who he had thought had died only moments ago. The grip on Tony’s hand loosened, and Loki let go for a moment, looking down at Tony. What he saw made his eyes widen, his lips parting in shock, even though he knew what to expect. His palm still prickled with the mark that the Apple of Idun had left behind on both their flesh.

Tony lay all anew, free from the devastation that had been brutalized on his body when the tethers of the Time Stone were taken off. His jaw was fixed, his organs shifted back to its rightful places, and what was more, his skin was polished, his chest tightly packed with muscles, as well as his arms and thighs. His face looked as if he had been carved out in alabaster, so smooth and perfect. There was nothing sinister left, no marks that seemed to entail a darkness that had previously resided from his encounter with Thanos. It was as if everything had been washed away to replace Tony with a better, more durable body and everlasting life. The steady rise and fall of Tony’s chest was enough to make him realize what had transpired.

Loki sank on the bed beside Ton, ignoring the exhaustion that settled over him. The man was still asleep, but there was no pain in his expression and the healthy hue on his cheeks indicated that Tony was indeed alive once more. _But how…? The apple had not reacted earlier to heal him in time. How is he alive now?_ Loki thought in wonder. He gently took Tony’s right hand that he had previously been holding so tightly and felt his eyes widen just a little as he saw the intricate burn marks on both their hands matched one another. Although distorted, he found it had manifested into a shape akin to that of a snake. When he touched his affected hand on Tony’s, energy sparked between them, lights of gold, red and green dancing between their fingers. It tickled, but caused no harm of any sort. On the contrary, it gave him further comfort because he could sense Tony, as if there was a deeper link between them.

_Somehow… the apple had taken my magic and used it to heal Tony,_ Loki realized, recognizing his own seidr pulsing within Tony’s blood. It was faint, now that it had done its work, but the essence was still there, always within Tony’s new, transformed body. _He is an Aesir… he is a god. Like me._

Loki felt a thin layer of tears form in his eyes, and he brushed them away quickly, even though he knew no one was watching him. Relief washed over him, taking away every layer of anguish that weighed down on his shoulders. With a thought, Loki clothed Tony in comfortable clothes and renewed the bedsheets, replacing the ruined ones from before. His hands pulled the silk sheets back over Tony’s slumbering form. Loki pushed away a stray strand of hair away from Tony’s eyes as he watched the man sleep.

_Nothing like this will ever happen again. Never. Not while I live…_ Loki vowed silently to himself and to Tony. He heard an echo, and Loki looked down to find the arc reactor in Tony’s chest light up, blue shades reflecting off the metal cage embedded inside of Tony. Curious, he watched as cerulean blue poured away, replaced momentarily with amber, before glowing back to its usual color. Hovering his other hand lightly over the arc reactor, Loki closed his eyes to see what had just occurred. The shrapnels that had once been lodged near Tony’s heart was gone completely. What remained of the pieces were replaced with new skin tissue that had re-knitted itself back to health.

_He is completely healed…_ Loki thought, a smile forming on his lips. _And he will no longer have to worry about the impending death trap that hovered over his heart._

The realization that his lover was now immune to the frailties of mortality brought him solace. He could still remember the day they had visited Asgard. Unbeknownst to Tony, he had visited his mother at midnight to ask for her blessing when he told her he wished to acquire the Apple of Idun. He had plucked that golden apple coveted only for the use of gods off the branches of the sacred tree when Frigga had given him passage to that hidden corner of Asgard that only Odin and Frigga were allowed to enter. It was a safety measure, a gift Loki had only intended to give if Tony had proved himself worthy to him. Or at least, that was the excuse he had given to himself when he went to his mother.

_“My son, are you sure you are choosing wisely? Why this mortal?”_ _Frigga had questioned him, not out of spite but out of curiosity. Unlike the many Asgardians who abhorred Loki and Tony’s presence on Asgard during their short stay, Frigga had been keen on understanding why her son, who had not brought anyone to their home until now, had brought a mortal into their midst. Loki could tell from the way Frigga studied him that he was not going to be able to get away from her questions easily, especially not after he had asked Frigga to give him the Apple of Idun._

_“Because he is special, mother.”_

_“You will need to give me something more than that for me to grant you a gift as enormous as this, Loki. Please… be honest with me for once in your lifetime.” His mother’s gentle but fiery eyes caught his, and he sighed. He had always been more open with his mother than with his father, and there was a part of him that wanted someone else to understand. So he let her in._

_“There is something between us that is beyond mere carnal pleasures. I have not felt such an affinity with anyone.”_

_“I see, and do you wish to bestow this gift to your… concubine as soon as you depart Asgard?” Frigga spoke, eyebrows rising. It was strange to hear Frigga say the words ‘concubine’ to Loki because for a moment he thought he heard the words ‘Lover’ being whispered in his mind at the same time. Hand it to his mother for being ever astute in the matters of the heart._

_“I… I am going to keep it for a while. Find the opportune moment to share it with him,” Loki replied, and Frigga let out a hearty laugh. In Loki’s eyes, his mother looked ever beautiful and wise. Her hand reached out to lightly touch Loki’s cheeks, a habit of his mother’s that Loki was well aware of. He leaned into that touch, feeling the comforting warmth and care radiating out of Frigga._

_“I see. Do not wait for long, my dear. I know you will choose wisely.”_

Loki let out a tired sigh, the exertion in his body getting to him now. That day seemed like a decade ago, compared to what had happened today. He looked back at Tony and at the skin that bore no scars. But did that mean Tony was free of them? The apple was able to erase all the physical damages done to his body, but what about the soul? Will Tony recover? _I had returned him back from the living, but at what price? Perhaps… what if he did not want immortality? I_ _had been planning to ask him before I bestowed this gift to Tony._ _What if… what if he resents me for it? Time can be cruel, it can tear even the strongest of us apart._

_You know him better than that,_ the voice of reason spoke to him, trying to comfort the sheen of doubt that was trying to sow its seeds in his mind. _He was dying… you had no choice._

Loki groaned as his body felt the exhaustion, the adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins plummeting. He slipped into the covers of the bed, lying next to his lover, his right arm reaching out to Tony and wrapping around him. The tingle of magic passed through him again, and as he closed his eyes, Loki pushed out all manner of worries from his mind, listening only to the steady, strong beating of Tony’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter I've been itching to write and share is finally done! Hope you liked it!  
> Please let me know what you think, your comments mean a great deal to me. ;)
> 
> On a different note, now that we've established what a sick and twisted villain Thanos is, what do you think would happen next? 
> 
> Next chapter will most likely introduce another familiar face and a pre-warning of Mpreg soon, although note that this won't be between Loki and Tony or Thanos or Tony. 
> 
> (Also in case you hadn't noticed - the reason why Tony was shivering and cold was due to the Time Stone's threads preventing him from dying. The temporary prevention caused Tony to turn cold because his body couldn't handle it very well, trying to resist the unnatural phenomenon.)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
